Ark
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Kim Jaejoong mengalami suatu hal di luar nalar. Berpetualang antara hidup dan mati di tengah gurun pasir emas yang mengubur berjuta kutukan dan misteri dengan aura magis yang kental. Sesuatu yang mempunyai awal pasti 'lah memiliki akhir, dan Jaejoong adalah kunci dari segala kekacauan yang ada saat ini! - a YunJae fanfiction. CM/JS/YC. Warning inside. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

Jaejoong dan Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Langkah demi langkah mengikuti Baek-_sam _yang menyambut mereka dengan baik. Barang-barang bernilai sejarah tinggi terpampang di tempat itu dengan jelas. Ratusan artefak hasil penggalian dan penelitian selama bertahun-tahun berjajar dengan rapi di sana—sebuah museum benda-benda bersejarah _Ancient Egypt_—London, Inggris.

Sejenak Jaejoong tertegun saat matanya menangkap sebuah gambaran nyata belasan mayat yang dimumifikasi terpajang di dalam etalase kaca. Langkahnya tanpa sadar membawanya mendekat menuju tempat benda-benda berusia ribuan tahun tersebut. Penampakan sosok mumi yang sudah berwarna coklat tanah itu tak membuatnya gentar untuk mendekat. Diedarkannya kembali pandangan guna menemukan sebuah kereta kencana terbuat dari emas murni berusia puluhan abad sebelum masehi di dalam etalase yang diberi pembatas berupa tali-tali tambang yang saling teranyam.

"_Pharaoh-.._" gumam Jaejoong. Senyum perlahan mengembang dibibir ranum sang pemuda androgini.

**Ssssrrrrhh-…**

Hembusan angin pelan membelai permukaan wajahnya. Sebuah desisan tertangkap dalam indera pendengarannya. Seketika bulu roma Jaejoong menegang.

.

.

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang? Kau tahu 'kan, kalau Amun Ra itu hanya mitos! Para pakar arkeologi saja sulit untuk menemukannya. Bagaimana-"

"Karena aku memiliki ini-…" potong Jaejoong. Pemuda androgini itu memperlihatkan sebuah benda logam berbentuk segi delapan pada Changmin. "Kalung Anubis? Bagaimana bisa-"

Jaejoong menggenggam erat benda logam segi delapan yang ternyata merupakan benda sakral para pendeta Mesir kuno. "Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan ini. Yang pasti-" Jaejoong pun memutar benda itu dua kali searah jarum jam. "-Kita akan menjadi salah satu arkeolog yang tercatat dalam sejarah arkeologi."

.

.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Junsu-_ya?_" Jaejoong meneduhkan kelopak mata dan pandangannya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Umm.. Ini alamat yang ditulis polisi tadi, _hyung-_" cicit Junsu. Mereka bertiga—Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Baru saja turun dari bis, mereka sudah disambut dengan sebuah pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi mengitari bangunan-bangun tinggi tak terawat. Suasana gersang di perbatasan memperkeruh keadaan, membuat kerongkongan mengering seketika. "Apa di sini semua penjahat dikumpulkan?"

Junsu menggeleng, matanya masih terpaku pada sepotong kertas bertuliskan alamat penjara yang ia yakini memuat keberadaan sang kakak. "Tidak semua. Menurut keterangan, penjara ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi penjarah-penjarah gurun dan para pencuri unta. Penjara tertua di Kairo-.."

Secara bersamaan, ketiga pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap besarnya bangunan berwarna pasir tersebut.

.

.

Pria bertubuh tinggi kekar itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada jeruji besi. Tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari terjulur keluar. "Kemarilah. Hal itu adalah pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif di sini-.." ucap pria tersebut sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya menyuruh Jaejoong agar mendekat.

"Tapi 'kan-.."

"Kemari!"

Dengan terpaksa, pemuda androgini itu pun semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Jujur saja, bentakan pria itu tadi sedikit menciutkan nyalinya. "Hamunaptra-.."

Jaejoong makin merapatkan kepalanya pada pria itu agar dapat mendengar suara pria tersebut lebih jelas. Kakak dari Jung Junsu itu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri—seperti memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menguping pembicaraan mereka perihal keberadaan tempat harta karun terpendam.

Pria itu menggerakkan dagu lancipnya. Jaejoong makin mendekat karena penasaran. Kedua tangan kekar kakak Junsu yang semula menggenggam jeruji tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan meraih kepala sang pemuda androgini. Menariknya ke arahnya cepat dan-…

CUP

Mengadukan bibir bentuk hatinya dengan bibir buah ceri ranum milik si cantik.

Jaejoong membeku. Pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu ditarik oleh para petugas yang masih berjaga di belakangnya lalu memukuli si pria dengan brutal.

"Ehem. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu bersenang-senang. Bawa dia ke tiang gantungan!"

.

.

"Tak kusangka ternyata dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar," gumam Yunho sebelum kembali meringis karena perih yang dideritanya. Junsu memutar matanya jengah, "Dia juga laki-laki, hyung."

Bukannya kapok, Yunho malah tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan sang adik. "Ya-.. Dan dia adalah lelaki tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."

.

.

"Orang Mesir kuno biasanya memumifikasi seseorang yang patut untuk dikenal sepanjang hayatnya. Entah itu orang-orang besar ataupun pengkhianat dinasti. Mereka akan memotong lidahmu, mengeluarkan semua organ dalammu, lalu mengoleskan balsem khusus di sekujur tubuhmu-" Jaejoong dengan semangat mengayunkan sebuah tongkat besi kecil—yang entah ia peroleh dari mana—di udara, mencontohkan gerakan menusuk lalu berputar-putar.

"-Kemudian mereka akan mengaduk-aduk isi kepalamu menggunakan sebuah alat khusus yang sengaja dimasukkan melalui lubang hidungmu—itu semua dilakukan setelah kau mati."

.

.

"Kembali 'lah. Banyak hal yang tidak perlu kau tahu tentang kami. Meski aku tahu kau memiliki sebagian roh ibuku, tapi kau hidup di dunia yang berbeda," ucap pemuda tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari upacara sakral yang sedang berlangsung di altar.

"Kau-.. Siapa?" Suara Jaejoong bergetar dalam gugup dan kebingungan yang ketara. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Horus, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Pemuda itu tetap mengulas senyuman manis dibibirnya. Ditambah wajah tampan yang memesona dan aura kepemimpinan dari pemuda tersebut mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong terpukau.

"Horus? Bukan 'kah Horus itu-.."

"Sampai jumpa, ibu-"

.

.

"Setelah membaca Kitab Kematian. Kerja yang bagus, Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau telah berhasil membangkitkan makhluk itu kembali ke dunia."

.

.

_" __Amon Ra, Amon Dei. Suei ahara maktubs. Imatsisi baia Imhotep isupi insitsuei-.._

_Iahtuei, iahtuei, iahtuei! "_

.

.

Pembalasan yang didasari dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam tak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapan pun.

Goresan luka yang mulai bernanah dan membusuk, tak jua mencapai hati.

Kematian hanyalah sebuah awal, batas awal dari ketiadaan.

.

.

_Disclaimer: God, Their parents and Themselves (GTT)._

_Adventure, Fantasy, Tragedy, Spiritual, Romance, Friendship and Ancient Egypt._

Amburegul. Ini hanya oneshoot yang (sebenarnya) masih dalam tahap penyelesaian dan edit di mana-mana. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di chap yang sebenarnya. Deadline akhir tahun. Hhhe :D *apadah*

_Vans' Proudly Presents_

**_Ark_**


	2. Chapter 2: Full

Fanfic di penghujung tahun 2014! Teeeeet~ *tebar konfeti*

Dibuat dengan bercucuran keringat dan darah dalam tubuh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan reader-deul sekalian. Hiksu.. *lapingus* Sekedar untuk melampiaskan hasrat saya—yang kalau kata orang Sunda mah 'teu kaop nempo pilem alus' atau dalam artian Vans paling gak tahan kalo udah nonton film bagus macam ini. Uh, jangan suruh Vans untuk membuat ff YunJae bertemakan Transformers Dx *gigit guling*

Untuk yang bertanya tentang apakah ini di-remake dari film aslinya? Hmm.. Vans tidak tahu harus menyebutnya adaptasi atau terinspirasi. Hanya saja jika berminat dan ingin membaca juga ripiu, monggo~ :)

Inget ya, yang dialognya dicetak miring berarti berbicara dalam bahasa lain selain bahasa Korea dan bahasa Inggris. Dan untuk beberapa karakter penting yang ada dalam film asli tidak diganti untuk kenyamanan ilustrasi.

.

.

**_Vans' Proudly Present_**

**_Ark_**

_Disclaimer: God, Their parents and Themselves (GTT)_

_Warning: BL/Slash/Shou-ai/Homo, Ancient Egypt (pelintiran sejarah), Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Spiritual, and lil bit tragedy. Amburegul, dapat menyebabkan pusing, mual-mual dan jetlag berkepanjangan. Beberapa bahasa kasar, bilingual. Artenate Universe (AU), Out of Characters (OOCs) and many more._

_Happy reading! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dengan sampul tebal ditata dengan rapi pada sebuah rak buku berukuran raksasa. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan asyik melintasi rak buku raksasa menggunakan sebuah tangga yang dapat bergeser kesana-kemari di tepian rak. Dua buah buku tebal berwarna biru dan merah berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Meluncur dengan berpegas pada sebelah kaki yang menumpu pada tiang kecil penyangga rak. Bergeser dengan lincah sampai ke tujuan; bagian rak yang memiliki celah kosong di sana.

"Jaejoong, berhati-hatilah menggunakan tangga. Benda itu bukan mainan." Seorang pria tua berkacamata bulat memperingati. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu pun menolehkan kepalanya, "Oh-… Baiklah, Baek-_sam._ Aku akan selalu berhati-hati," jawab pemuda androgini itu santai sambil meluncur kembali di tepian rak—masih dengan kecepatan yang sama. Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku dan pola pikir mahasiswa didikannya itu.

Diam-diam pria tua itu tersenyum. Mengingat pemuda androgini cenderung cantik itu merupakan salah satu dari belasan mahasiswa yang menghuni fakultas di jurusannya—yang bisa dibilang jurusan paling terasingkan di Shinki _University,_ Korea Selatan.

Zaman modern seperti ini, meneliti dan mempelajari benda-benda kuno sudah tak menarik lagi ketimbang benda-benda elektronik yang tahun demi tahun semakin pintar. Pintar untuk mencerdaskan sekaligus membodohi generasi muda yang kian tergantung terhadap teknologi.

Fakultas Ilmu Alam dan Budaya, jurusan Arkeologi – Universitas Shinki. Hanya berisi delapan-belas mahasiswa didalamnya. Menukik turun dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya—bahkan hampir ditutup oleh petinggi universitas karena kekosongan mahasiswanya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Mengingat, para mahasiswa kesayangannya sudah berada pada tingkat akhir.

Ah, lagipula ia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengajar. Berkunjung ke Inggris sepertinya menarik. Bertemu dengan kenalan lama.

"Baek-_sam,_ apa data yang kaucari sudah ditemukan?"

Baek-_sam_ memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang mahasiswa, pria tua itu mengacungkan sebuah buku usang tebal ditangannya. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas binar ketertarikan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata beriris gelap sang mahasiswa terpintar.

"_Sonsaengnim, _jangan bilang kalau itu-…"

"Salah satu penelitian tugas akhirku saat tingkat _doctoral_ di Oxford. Kau bisa memilikinya untuk menjadi referensi tugas akhirmu."

Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan mendengar penuturan sang dosen. Dihampirinya pria tua itu lalu mengambil buku tebal usang yang diulurkan Baek-_sam_ dengan hati-hati. "Terima kasih banyak, Baek-_sam._ Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik!"

Baek-_sam_ tertawa pelan, "Tentu. Akan kutunggu kehadiranmu satu bulan kedepan di ruanganku. Oiya, buku itu berbahasa Inggris. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dengan benar, belajarlah dengan giat."

"Aku telah mengambil kursus bahasa Inggris selama satu tahun terakhir. Aku harap aku bisa, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" Pemuda androgini itu ikut tertawa dan menganggukkan kepala semangat. Tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa arkeologi telah di depan mata. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian alumnus fakultas IAB dari jurusan Arkeologi Universitas Shinki. Terjun langsung ke dunia kerja, atau mungkin mencari beasiswa lagi untuk tingkat magister. Jaejoong melamun sejenak.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ayo bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini ke kelas."

Dengan segera, pemuda androgini bernama Kim Jaejoong itu pun segera membantu sang dosen membawa setumpuk buku sejarah tebal. Berjalan melintasi koridor sepi perpustakaan universitas. Memecah keheningan yang tercipta dengan obrolan singkat.

Tanpa mengetahui jika roda-roda takdir terus berputar; bergulir menapaki jalan kehidupannya yang mulai berbatu cadas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Penelitian ini akan memakan waktu sampai berbulan-bulan. Semoga kau sanggup untuk menetap di sana sampai penelitian ini selesai, Mr. Kim."

"Akan kuusahakan, Professor."

Dua tahun berselang semenjak Kim Jaejoong lulus dari Shinki _University._ Hal yang tak pernah disangkanya ialah; bahwa sang dosen, Baek-sam diam-diam telah mengajukan aplikasi _after graduate_ milik Jaejoong ke _University of _Oxford. Hal yang paling tidak disangkanya lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa ia diterima dengan baik oleh pihak universitas ternama di Inggris Raya itu. Dan paling tidak disangkanya lagi dan lagi—yang paling mengejutkannya; segala akomodasi wajib di Oxford ditanggung secara sukarela oleh Baek-_sam_!

Oh, Kim Jaejoong-… Rezeki memang tidak kemana!

Di tahunnya yang kedua ini, Jaejoong sudah dipusingkan dengan tumpukan tugas yang menggunung dari sang Professor. Panggil saja Professor Willis, tutornya di kelas saat ini. Apalagi dengan tugas penelitian yang mengharuskan dirinya berada di luar kampus—bahkan luar negeri. Jurusan Arkeologi memang penuh petualangan!

Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran parkir apartemennya. Tempat di mana ia tinggali selama beberapa bulan terakhir untuk satu setengah tahun kedepan. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai atas. Ruang apartemen yang ia beli dari uang tabungan miliknya berada di lantai tiga gedung. Meski sempit, tapi mendapat tempat untuk sekedar belindung dari terik matahari dan hujan badai di Britania adalah hal luar biasa bagi mahasiswa rantauan seperti dirinya.

Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna silver dari kantung mantel yang ia kenakan, memutarnya pada lubang kunci lalu membuka pintu apartemen dengan perlahan. Engsel pintu berderit nyaring. Hm, sepertinya Jaejoong harus mengoles minyak dan sedikit memperbaiki kondisi pintunya yang makin hari makin mengenaskan.

Tak lama setelah ia menutup pintu, suara gedebuk pelan yang berasal dari luar terdengar. Seorang pemuda Asia bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata merangsek masuk ke dalam ruang apartemen kecilnya. "Apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar seseorang, _Mr._ Shim?" Jaejoong berujar sinis.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar tak jelas; menampakkan deretan gigi bersihnya yang berderet rapi. "_Hyung, _aku mendengarnya dari Adam kalau kau sedang mencari mahasiswa lain untuk diajak pada penelitianmu kali ini. Tolong ajak aku,_ hyung-…_"

Shim Changmin, sarjana arkeologi Oxford yang baru saja diwisuda semester lalu. Mahasiswa pascasarjana yang mengambil bagian _research student_—itupun baru pengajuan. Tetangga baru Jaejoong yang berasal dari negara yang sama, Korea Selatan.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Membuat Jaejoong luluh seketika. Pemuda andorgini bersurai hitam itu berdeham, "Asal kau sudah bisa membaca dan memahami macam-macam hieroglif_[1],_ Changmin-_ah._"

Mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa ibu. Changmin mendesah kasar. Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh sambil berlalu. "Apa kau sudah makan malam, Changmin-_ah_?"

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa tanpa izin sang pemilik apartemen. "Belum. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor Professor Berth, membicarakan tentang riset kami semester depan."

Seteko air Jaejoong didihkan di atas kompor. Pemuda androgini tersebut mengambil dua buah mug bergambar animasi gajah dan rusa dari dalam kabinet. Menyeduhkan dua gelas cokelat panas dengan beberapa potong kue kering sebagai pendamping.

"Ini proyek yang benar-benar serius, Changmin-_ah._ Bukan liburan atau apa. Karena biaya yang kugunakan saat penelitian nanti aku dapatkan dari Professor Willis dan Professor Marie. Kecuali kalau kau mau membantuku menyusun dan menulistangan jurnal ilmiah hasil penelitian nanti-"

Changmin sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi bermalasan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar seperti awal kedatangannya. "Aku mau, _hyung_—aku mau! Aku ingin menyegarkan diriku sebelum memulai riset semester depan. Pasti nanti sangat menyenangkan. Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Jaejoong tersenyum mahfum pada pemuda jangkung satu itu. Menyerahkan mug animasi rusa berisi cokelat panas pada Changmin. "Tanggal 14 nanti kita ke London. Aku akan menemui Baek-_sam_ di sana sebelum bertolak ke Mesir," ujarnya sembari meniup uap panas yang berasal dari mug yang ia pegang sebelum menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dua minggu lagi ya? Masih lama."

Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan iritasi pada pemuda jangkung di sampingnya itu. "Jangan lupa, aku juga harus merevisi proposalku karena ada anggota yang bertambah."

Pemuda androgini itu mendelik sambil melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Changmin—yang sudah siap untuk membuka mulut—menyela. "Kau juga jangan sampai lupa untuk membuat laporan soal keabsenan dirimu prariset pada Professor Berth. Kudengar Professor Berth itu sangat perfeksionis."

Changmin terdiam. Diletakkannya mug yang sudah kosong separuh itu di atas meja. "Ah-… Iya. Tapi akan kucoba untuk membujuk Professor. Mungkin saja dengan begitu aku diperbolehkan untuk ikut ke Mesir denganmu. Aku ingin melihat piramida pizza-.."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari sang pemilik apartemen. Dengan teganya ia menampar kepala pemuda jangkung itu menggunakan bantal sofa. "Piramida Giza, Minie-_ya._ Gi-za. Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar lapar."

Pemuda jangkung bermarga Shim itu hanya dapat tersenyum malu menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Dan memang pada kenyataannya bahwa ia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menampakkan wajah masamnya. Tangannya menarik sebuah koper dan punggungnya menopang sebuah ransel besar. Turun dari bis bersama Jaejoong yang terlihat santai meski tas ranselnya—yang bahkan lebih besar dari milik Changmin—membebani tubuh bagian belakang.

Jaejoong dengan lincah berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari alamat tempat sang dosen berada. Sesekali memastikan jalan yang mereka lalui dengan alamat yang tertulis pada selembar kertas yang dikirim Baek-_sam_ melalui fax tidak salah karena jika salah dapat mengakibatkan mereka tersesat di tengah-tengah kota London.

Changmin menggerutu, "Hyung, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya. Kita tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Kepala Jaejoong menoleh, menampakkan sisi wajah Jaejoong seluruhnya dengan presisi yang tepat. Gurat cantik tercetak jelas pada wajah pemuda androgini kelahiran Korea Selatan tersebut. Membuat Changmin—mau tak mau berdecak kagum karenanya.

Sulaman alis Jaejoong saling bertautan, "Kau ini lambat sekali. Sudah kubilang jangan membawa koper. Itu sangat merepotkan-"

Changmin menyeret kopernya dengan kasar saat roda-roda kecil yang berputar di bawah sana tersangkut sela-sela trotoar yang mereka pijak. "Tapi Professor Berth memintaku untuk mendokumentasikannya dengan rekaman video untuk laporan lengkap."

"Lalu-… Memangnya apa yang kau bawa di koper itu, Shim Changmin?" Jaejoong berbalik sepenuhnya pada sang rekan. Changmin maju beberapa langkah untuk menempatkan dirinya di hadapan sang senior. "Ini perlengkapan 'bertempur'ku, hyung. Professor itu mengizinkanku untuk ikut dalam penelitianmu dengan syarat harus mendokumentasikannya dalam bentuk video. Di dalam sini ada kamera video, lampu penerang, lampu inframerah, tripod dan perlengkapan lainnya," jelas pemuda jangkung itu pada Jaejoong.

Pemuda androgini tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. "Yasudah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika benda-benda itu hilang saat perjalanan."

Changmin gelagapan. Jaejoong kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Langkah demi langkah mengikuti Baek-sam yang menyambut mereka dengan baik. Barang-barang bernilai sejarah tinggi terpampang di tempat itu dengan jelas. Ratusan artefak hasil penggalian dan penelitian selama bertahun-tahun berjajar dengan rapi di sana—sebuah museum benda-benda bersejarah _Ancient Egypt_—London, Inggris.

Sejenak Jaejoong tertegun saat matanya menangkap sebuah gambaran nyata belasan mayat yang dimumifikasi terpajang di dalam etalase kaca. Langkahnya tanpa sadar membawanya mendekat menuju tempat benda-benda berusia ribuan tahun tersebut. Penampakan sosok mumi yang sudah berwarna coklat tanah itu tak membuatnya gentar untuk mendekat. Diedarkannya kembali pandangan guna menemukan sebuah kereta kencana terbuat dari emas murni berusia puluhan abad sebelum masehi di dalam etalase yang diberi pembatas berupa tali-tali tambang yang saling teranyam.

"_Pharaoh-.._" gumam Jaejoong. Senyum perlahan mengembang dibibir ranum sang pemuda androgini.

Ssssrrrrhh-…

Hembusan angin pelan membelai permukaan wajahnya. Sebuah desisan tertangkap dalam indera pendengarannya. Seketika bulu roma Jaejoong menegang. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik tatkala merasakan gesekan halus pada bagian belakang lehernya yang terbuka. Hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun tiba-tiba tatapan pemuda androgini tersebut terpancang pada sebuah peti mati terbuka yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, didekatinya peti mati tersebut.

Jaejoong bergerenyit kala melihat sebuah mumi yang tergeletak kaku di dalam peti mati. Tubuh mayat yang bahkan menyerupai tulang berkulit. Desisan halus itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya, seolah ada pihak yang sengaja membuat dirinya mendekat dan menyentuh bukti sejarah itu.

Sang arkeolog muda berparas androgini itu pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam peti mati. Meraba tiap permukaan kasar yang terjamah kulit lembut telapak tangannya. Terus menyusuri; dari bahu ke lengan kiri sampai pergelangan tangan mumi tersebut yang terdapat sebuah untaian rantai kecil melingkar di sana. Terdorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Jaejoong pun dengan pelan-pelan menarik untaian rantai yang membelit pergelangan tangan mumi tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan belitan itu, akhirnya Jaejoong dapat melepaskan untaian rantai yang ternyata berpusat pada sebuah benda lain. Yakni sebuah benda—yang Jaejoong yakini terbuat dari logam murni yang sangat kuat—berbentuk segi delapan dan lumayan berat untuk benda seukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa ini.

"Suka dengan apa yang kaulihat, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan buru-buru memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantung mantel yang ia kenakan. Kemudian Jaejoong balikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang tadi bertanya padanya. "Aku akan selalu tertarik pada benda-benda seperti ini. Kau tahu hal itu dengan sangat jelas, Baek-_sam._"

Pria tua mantan dosen Universitas Shinki itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang murid kesayangan. "Ya, kau benar. Kau sangat tertarik dengan egiptologi_[2]._ Sayang di Shinki maupun di Oxford belum ada yang lebih spesifik. Apa kau masih mempelajarinya dengan baik, Jaejoong_ie_?"

Jaejoong tersenyum seraya menghampiri pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri. "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk belajar tentang egiptologi. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa membaca hieroglif kursif_[3],_ meski aku tak begitu mengerti dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membaca huruf-huruf paku itu."

Baek-sam tersenyum bangga pada Jaejoong. Tak sia-sia rasanya ia membiayai pendidikan pemuda androgini satu ini. Selain karena fakta bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang arkeolog muda yang pintar, juga karena tak lain Baek-_sam _sudah menganggap Jaejoong—yang yatim piatu—sebagai anak kandungnya sediri. Karena pada kenyataannya, pria tua itu tidak pernah menikah atau bahkan memiliki anak.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke ruangan Adelbert. Mereka sudah menunggu kita di sana." Baek-_sam_ membawa Jaejoong naik ke lantai atas. Menyisakan ruangan luas museum yang sepi tanpa pengunjung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi-.. Apa tujuan kalian pergi ke Mesir?"

Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali di atas tatakan setelah menyeruputnya sedikit. "Aku dan temanku ini akan melakukan penelitian mengenai budaya orang Mesir kuno secara langsung; mengapa teknologi orang-orang di sana sangat berkembang pesat pada era sebelum masehi, apa saja budaya yang mereka tanamkan, serta masih banyak persoalan lain yang harus kami teliti di sana-"

"Zaman sudah sangat maju saat ini. Di internet banyak sekali yang memuat tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Mengapa tak kalian rujuk saja dari sana?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami adalah arkeolog dan peneliti, bukan pencari berita untuk sosial media."

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menata ulang pakaian dan peralatan yang akan ia bawa ke Kairo besok. Setelah beberapa jam melalui obrolan panjang bersama kurator museum bernama Adelbert dan juga Baek-_sam,_ akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu dapat meluruskan punggungnya di atas bantalan kasur yang empuk. Berbaring sejenak sebelum memindahkan dan merapikan kembali muatan ransel yang ia punya. Menuruti perkataan seniornya dengan mengurangi hampir sebagian muatan ransel dan menitipkannya di sini untuk sementara—termasuk koper miliknya yang berisi peralatan dokumenter. _Handycam_ yang dilengkapi cahaya inframerah dan sekotak penuh batu baterai baru sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dokumentasi.

Diliriknya sang senior yang duduk di kursi malas sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal—yang Changmin yakini jika buku itu berisi seluk beluk tentang peradaban Mesir kuno. Changmin akui, obsesi Jaejoong terhadap egiptologi sangat besar. Pemuda androgini itu akan mengoceh selama satu jam nonstop jika ditanya soal sejarah _Pharaoh_ atau para Fir'aun yang pernah berjaya di Mesir. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan telah menempel dengan sendirinya di kepala Changmin.

"Minie-_ya,_ apa kau pernah mendengar soal kitab Amun Ra?"

Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemuda androgini. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud hyungnya yang bertanya soal kitab kutukan yang pernah menjadi rumor panas di bidang keegiptologian. "Iya. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali darimu," sahut Changmin dengan mata yang masih setia menatap sang senior.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar malas pada kursi. "Sasaran kita kali ini adalah Amun Ra, Changmin."

Sontak, kedua mata pemuda jangkung itu membelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan pernyataan sepihak dari seniornya di kampus. "Ta-tapi-… Bagaimana dengan Adam dan Jonathan?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka akan menyusul kita di bandara besok. Soal itu biar aku yang urus-"

Terdiam sejenak.

"Hyung, kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang? Kau tahu 'kan, kalau Amun Ra itu hanya mitos! Para pakar arkeologi saja sulit untuk menemukannya. Bagaimana-"

"Karena aku memiliki ini-…" potong Jaejoong. Pemuda androgini itu memperlihatkan sebuah benda logam berbentuk segi delapan pada Changmin. "Kalung Anubis? Bagaimana bisa-"

Jaejoong menggenggam erat benda logam segi delapan yang ternyata merupakan benda sakral para pendeta Mesir kuno. "Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan ini. Yang pasti-" Jaejoong pun memutar benda itu dua kali searah jarum jam. "-Kita akan menjadi salah satu arkeolog yang tercatat dalam sejarah arkeologi."

PIK

Kalung Anubis yang berada di tangan Jaejoong langsung terbuka, menampakkan bagian dalam bandul tersebut yang ternyata berisi potongan perkamen usang di dalamnya. Dengan perlahan, Changmin mengambil potongan perkamen usang tersebut lalu membukanya. "Apa ini?"

"Itu peta; peta menuju Hamunaptra," jawab Jaejoong santai. Ia paham dengan keterkejutan Changmin. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki petunjuk di mana tempat harta kekayaan _Pharaoh_ atau Fir'aun Seti I ditimbun? Perhiasan dan barang-barang yang terbuat dari emas murni yang berkilauan seolah telah berada di depan mata.

"Apa kau serius ingin pergi ke sana, hyung? "

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Shim Changmin-"

KLONTANG

Dua pemuda kelahiran Korea Selatan itu sontak mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka juga atensi yang teralihkan menuju sumber suara. Mendapati seorang pemuda manis berwajah khas Asia dengan mata sipitnya. "Ma-maaf-.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Aku-.. Aku hanya diminta Adelbert untuk memanggil kalian, waktunya makan malam," ujar pemuda manis itu gugup. Sangat terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Jaejoong dan Changmin masih belum mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Membuat pemuda manis yang baru saja datang itu semakin gugup. "Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Changmin menggeleng, "Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja-… Kau tadi berbicara dalam bahasa Korea."

Pemuda manis itu tertegun dengan pandangan kosong sesaat. "Ah-… Sepertinya begitu. Aku selalu lupa menggunakan bahasa Inggris jika sedang gugup seperti tadi. Maaf-.."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sebanyak itu. Santai saja, karena kami juga berasal dari sana. Senang rasanya jika bertemu dengan saudara setanah air di negara lain." Jaejoong berdiri menghampiri pemuda manis yang masih diam terpaku di depan pintu. "Masuklah dulu," ajaknya.

Pemuda manis itu pun menuruti perkataan tamu atasannya tersebut. Dalam hati terus menyakinkan jika orang-orang di hadapannya sekarang ini merupakan orang-orang yang baik.

"Siapa namamu?" Seorang pemuda androgini yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis dan bertanya dalam bahasa negara asalnya. "A-aku Jung Junsu. Asisten kurator museum ini beberapa tahun belakangan," jawab pemuda manis bernama asli Jung Junsu itu.

Junsu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat terlebih dahulu. Disambut dengan begitu antusias oleh pemuda androgini di depannya. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong dan temanku itu Shim Changmin. Kami dari Universitas Oxford, mahasiswa arkeologi. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Perlahan rasa gugup dan canggung Junsu luntur seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat perkenalan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong—sebenarnya merasa nyaman karena mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa ibu. Duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah sofa panjang dan saling mengakrabkan diri. Lupa dengan tujuan pertama dirinya datang ke kamar tamu tersebut.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalau kalian akan pergi ke Hamunaptra. Apakah itu benar?"

Changmin dan Jaejoong saling pandang sekilas. "Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Junsu malah menundukkan kepalanya. Meremat setelan kemeja yang ia pakai sebelum menjawab, "Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Lima tahun yang lalu, paman kami yang berasal dari Mesir membawa kakakku untuk ikut dengannya ke Kairo. Aku yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMU tidak tahu apa maksud dari pamanku hanya dapat diam menantikan kepulangan kakakku ke Gwangju.

"Tapi selama tiga tahun aku menanti, tidak ada satu pun kabar maupun jejak kehadiran mereka di Korea. Bermodalkan seluruh harta warisan yang orang tuaku tinggalkan, aku pun nekat pergi ke Kairo seorang diri untuk menemui kakak semata wayangku. Namun saat aku mengunjungi rumah pamanku di sana, mereka tak ada. Rumah itu kosong tak berpenghuni-."

Junsu menghela nafas panjang, "Sampai suatu ketika aku bertemu dengan Adelbert yang saat itu tengah mengangkut beberapa peti hasil galian arkeolog-arkeolog di Kairo. Aku menceritakan semua padanya, dan ia pun memberitahuku jika memang pernah ada sekelompok pemburu harta karun yang terjebak dalam baku tembak dengan komplotan perampok di sebuah daerah gurun pasir bernama Hamunaptra. Namun yang ia dengar; bahwa sebagian orang dari dua kelompok itu tewas, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi dibawa ke sebuah tahanan dekat perbatasan Kairo. Aku selalu yakin jika kakakku masih hidup."

Jaejoong juga Changmin masih menutup mulut dan membuka telinga mereka, mendengarkan penjelasan Junsu dengan jelas lalu mencernanya. Otak jenius dua pemuda itu terus berputar menimbang-nimbang. Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari menatap pemuda manis yang baru dikenalnya itu secara intens dari atas ke bawah. Sementara Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya berpikir; menyelaraskan segala persepsi-persepsi yang akan diakibatkan jika ia membawa serta pemuda manis bermarga Jung itu. "Apa tujuanmu?"

Junsu menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Tertegun saat melihat tatapan tak biasa yang dilayangkan dua pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tahu jika permintaannya itu mustahil. Sungguh, niatnya hanyalah untuk mencari sang kakak dan membawanya pulang ke Korea Selatan. Itu saja.

"Aku ingin mencari kakakku. Terlebih-.. Kakakku pernah pergi ke tempat bernama Hamunaptra. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kalian menemukan tempat itu dengan cepat-.." tegas Junsu mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Kairo itu kota yang besar, Junsu-_ssi,_" pungkas Jaejoong.

Pemuda manis itu menelan ludahnya perih. "Intuisiku mengatakan; jika kakakku berada di tahanan dekat perbatasan tadi yang kukatakan. Aku yakin jika dia masih hidup-"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan seperti itu, Junsu-_ssi_?" Changmin memicingkan matanya. Junsu mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya guna meyakinkan dua arkeolog muda itu, meski rasa gugup kembali menggerogoti otaknya. "Intuisiku, Changmin-_ssi._"

Pemuda jangkung itu berdecak pelan, sedikit meragukan pendapat pemuda manis itu. "Lalu bagaimana jika kakakmu itu tidak ada di sana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

"Aku hanya tinggal bertanya pada kepala sipir di sana. Mereka selalu memiliki data yang lengkap. Dan kuharap-.. Kakakku masih ada di sana."

"Lalu-"

"Hentikan, Minie-_ah._" Jaejoong menengahi. Ia sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Changmin yang tidak akan berhenti menginterogasi sebelum orang yang ditanyainya merasa jengkel dan frustasi. Pemuda androgini itu pun menepuk pundak Junsu sebelum membuka suara. "Tentu. Asal tepati perkataanmu, maka aku akan membantu mencari saudara laki-lakimu dan juga membantu kalian untuk kembali ke sini."

Kedua mata sipit Junsu berkaca-kaca. Senyuman manis terulas dibibirnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Jaejoong-_hyung._ Aku juga akan membantumu mencari tempat itu!" ujarnya semangat.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendapat reaksi sesemangat itu dari Junsu. Tangannya berganti menjabat tangan Junsu. "_Deal_?" Junsu sumringah menyambut uluran tangan berkulit putih halus milik Jaejoong. "_Deal_!" sahutnya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau mengobrol terus? Ayo turun. Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah sedari tadi menggelar konser, berisik sekali." Changmin dengan tak acuhnya berlalu begitu saja dari kamar tamu. Menunggu di luar sembari memainkan ponsel berfitur canggih yang ia punya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kairo, Mesir; dewasa ini bukanlah ibukota dengan hamparan pasir kuning sebagai pijakan lagi. Berevolusi menjadi kota besar dengan puluhan gedung pencakar langit di antaranya. Lalu-lalang kendaraan mewah meluncur begitu leluasa di atas jalan beraspal yang licin. Cuaca yang selalu panas sudah biasa bagi penduduknya. Terkecuali untuk para pendatang baru atau turis asing yang berkunjung ke sana.

"Gaaaaah~.. Di sini panas sekali, hyung!"

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan gerutuan sang junior. Melirik ke sana kemari mencari sebuah toko yang menyediakan makanan untuk mereka santap. Berjalan dengan pelan sembari menunggu dua orang 'pengikut'nya yang masih berada tak jauh di belakang.

Setelah mengurus segala macam urusan seperti visa dan lain-lain, akhirnya mereka dapat berjalan-jalan dengan bebas. Pengamanan di negara benua Afrika ini sangatlah ketat. Jaejoong seperti seorang terdakwa di hadapan para petugas. Belum lagi tatapan orang-orang itu padanya. Eugh.. Rasanya harga diri Jaejoong sebagai seorang laki-laki dipertaruhkan di sana.

Junsu memesan tiga porsi makan siang untuk mereka bertiga di sebuah kedai makanan tak jauh dari taman. Hanya bertiga? Ya-.. Kejadian tak terduga terjadi sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Mesir. Rekan penelitian Jaejoong; Adam dan Jonathan tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan penelitian bersama Jaejoong. Dan dengan terpaksa, pemuda androgini tersebut berangkat ke Kairo tanpa rekan penelitian. Haaaah.. Setidaknya ada Changmin yang siap membantunya kelak.

Changmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Junsu turut menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah disibukkan dengan buku tipis tapi bersampul tebal ditangannya. "Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelahnya juga mengalihkan perhatian pada Jaejoong.

Sang pemuda androgini menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri; memastikan kalau obrolan mereka tidak ada orang yang mendengar meski menggunakan bahasa Korea. "Mencoba menyamarkan peta. Kalian, bersikaplah seperti biasa," gumam Jaejoong yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Junsu mengangguk patuh. Changmin menelan roti daging dengan olesan saus pedas miliknya bulat-bulat dalam tiga detik saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Junsu-_ya_?" Jaejoong meneduhkan kelopak mata dan pandangannya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Umm.. Ini alamat yang ditulis polisi tadi, _hyung-_" cicit Junsu. Mereka bertiga—Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Baru saja turun dari bis, mereka sudah disambut dengan sebuah pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi mengitari bangunan-bangunan tinggi tak terawat. Suasana gersang di perbatasan memperkeruh keadaan, membuat kerongkongan mengering seketika. "Apa di sini semua penjahat dikumpulkan?"

Junsu menggeleng, matanya masih terpaku pada sepotong kertas bertuliskan alamat penjara yang ia yakini memuat keberadaan sang kakak. "Tidak semua. Menurut keterangan, penjara ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi penjarah-penjarah gurun dan para pencuri unta. Penjara tertua di Kairo-.."

Secara bersamaan, ketiga pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap besarnya bangunan berwarna pasir tersebut.

Changmin maju yang pertama mendekati gerbang. Menyapa sebentar pada dua orang penjaga yang sedang duduk santai tak jauh di balik pagar kawat. Hampir dua menit meminta persetujuan, akhirnya Changmin dan lainnya pun dapat masuk ke dalam lingkungan penjara.

Jaejoong harus bergerenyit beberapa kali saat mendapati beberapa pria kotor yang tengah memecah batu di halaman. Suara gemeruh keributan di dalam sel-sel tahanan terdengar begitu menggema, juga deritan pedang yang diasah tajam membuat ngilu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbadan tambun menghalangi langkahnya. Pria tambun bertopi merah itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya tajam, "Apa yang dilakukan seorang nona cantik di sini, hm? Apakah kau ingin menemuiku?"

Jaejoong mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Seorang pria androgini memang agak sulit dikenali. Sudah jadi hal biasa apabila orang asing mengira Jaejoong seorang perempuan. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Nona Cantik'. Tidak. Pernah.

Satu detik sebelum ia mengayunkan kakinya ke selangkangan pria tambun itu, datanglah Changmin dan Junsu bersama dengan dua orang petugas penjara menghampiri. "_Sir,_ para turis ini ingin bertemu dengan tahanan yang ditangkap saat keributan di Hamunaptra lima tahun yang lalu-" lapor salah seorang penjaga pada sang pria tambun.

Pria tambun bertopi merah yang ternyata adalah kepala sipir penjara itu berdeham keras seraya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ikuti aku!"

Dengan dahi yang berkerut dan sedikit gerutuan yang didesiskan bibir ceri Jaejoong, pemuda androgini itu pun mengikuti langkah kelima pria yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya—menyusuri deretan sel tahanan yang gersang. Pelipisnya berkedut beberapa kali saat mendapat siulan-siulan dan pekikan genit dari para tahanan yang mereka lewati.

TAP

Kepala sipir penjara menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah sel. Jeruji besi menjadi pembatas antara mereka dan para tahanan. "Bawa orang itu keluar!" perintahnya. Dua orang penjaga yang sedari tadi mengikuti langsung melaksanakan perintah sang atasan; membuka gembok jeruji lalu membukanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit di balik jeruji. Tak sampai satu menit, dua orang penjaga itu kembali ke keluar—masih berada di balik jeruji besi—menyeret seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang terlihat pasrah saja saat diseret.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Semua teman-temannya mati kelaparan di sini. Apa dia orang yang kalian cari?"

Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda manis itu memekik memanggil kakaknya dengan suara yang melengking seperti mamalia laut. "_HYUNG_!"

Tatapan mata bulat bening Jaejoong dialihkan pada satu titik di mana seorang pria berperawakan tinggi kekar diapit oleh dua orang penjaga sekaligus. Mata tajam seperti mata rubahnya berkilat kala bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong. Dan—oh, lihat! Bibir berbentuk unik menyerupai bentuk hati itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"A-ah.. Sir, bolehkah aku berbicara padamu sebentar?" perkataan Junsu menarik paksa keterpakuan Jaejoong terhadap tatapan mata milik pria itu. Tak menunggu lama, kepala sipir beserta Junsu dan Changmin pergi dari sana menuju balkon teduh di belakang podium. Dua orang penjaga yang semula mengapit pria berstatus kakak laki-laki Junsu itu kini mundur beberapa langkah dengan mata yang setia mengawasi.

Jaejoong mendekati jeruji besi, tepat di hadapan pria yang sedari tadi tak jua melepas pandangan darinya. "Kau-.." Pemuda androgini itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa negara asalnya. "Kakak dari Jung Junsu?"

Pria berambut panjang itu tertawa keras, membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda," pungkasnya. Berdeham keras, pria itu pun segera menghentikan tawanya. "Iya. Kau benar, nona cant-"

PRAK

"Berengsek-.. Jangan panggil aku 'nona cantik'!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal setelah membantingkan tas ransel miliknya ke jeruji besi. Sontak, suasana riuh di tempat penahanan para pelaku kriminal itu senyap seketika. Nafas Jaejoong berderu dalam kekesalan yang membuncah. Terang saja—karena tadi kemarahannya tak terlaksana bahkan untuk berbicara satu kata pun akibat perkataan pria tambun bertopi merah dan jangan lupakan puluhan pria mesum yang bersiul genit padanya tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" seru seorang penjaga kepada belasan pria di halaman yang tengah memecah bongkahan batu. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kembali mendengar riuhan penjara tersebut. Jaejoong menetralkan nafasnya, mencoba untuk menahan diri sebisa mungkin. Karena bagaimana pun, pria itu 'lah yang akan menuntun jalannya menuju Hamunaptra.

"Kudengar, tempat terakhir sebelum kau dijebloskan ke dalam penjara ini saat kau sedang berada di Hamunaptra, benar?" tanya Jaejoong. Mimik muka pria itu langsung menjadi kaku saat mendengar nama tempat di mana terakhir kali ia bebas. "Apa maumu?"

Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pria yang masih terhalang jeruji besi itu. "Kau akan aku bebaskan. Asalkan kau mau mengantarku ke tempat itu. Aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan adikmu kemari juga menawarkan kebebasan padamu."

Pria bertubuh tinggi kekar itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada jeruji besi. Tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari terjulur keluar. "Kemarilah. Hal itu adalah pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif di sini-.." ucap pria tersebut sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya menyuruh Jaejoong agar mendekat.

"Tapi 'kan-.."

"Kemari!"

Dengan terpaksa, pemuda androgini itu pun semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Jujur saja, bentakan pria itu tadi sedikit menciutkan nyalinya. "Hamunaptra-.."

Jaejoong makin merapatkan kepalanya pada pria itu agar dapat mendengar suara pria tersebut lebih jelas. Kakak dari Jung Junsu itu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri—seperti memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menguping pembicaraan mereka perihal keberadaan tempat harta karun terpendam.

Pria itu menggerakkan dagu lancipnya. Jaejoong makin mendekat karena penasaran. Kedua tangan kekar kakak Junsu yang semula menggenggam jeruji tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan meraih kepala sang pemuda androgini. Menarik ke arahnya cepat dan-…

CUP

Mengadukan bibir bentuk hatinya dengan bibir buah ceri ranum milik si cantik.

Jaejoong membeku. Pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu ditarik oleh para petugas yang masih berjaga di belakangnya lalu memukuli si pria dengan brutal.

"Ehem. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu bersenang-senang. Bawa dia ke tiang gantungan!"

Kepala sipir penjara memerintahkan dua penjaga itu menyeret kakak Junsu ke halaman di mana terdapat sebuah podium dengan satu tiang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Junsu menjerit ngeri. "Jangan-.. Tolong jangan, _Sir_!"

Sang kepala sipir menelengkan kepalanya acuh tak acuh seraya berkacak pinggang angkuh. "Aku sudah ratusan kali bertemu dengan orang semacam kalian. Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu! Tahanan itu akan segera mati. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini."

Changmin maju ke hadapan. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini seenaknya, _Sir._ Itu tidak sesuai dengan hukum-"

"Di sini-.. Hukumku yang berlaku, anak muda!"

Mata Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca. Apakah ia akan kehilangan sang kakak untuk yang kedua kalinya? Oh, ya Tuhan. Bahkan sebentar lagi kakaknya yang sudah ia cari selama lima tahun itu akan dieksekusi di tiang gantungan tepat di depan matanya sendiri!

Changmin menggeram frustasi. Bernegosiasi dengan kepala sipir tambun itu ternyata amatlah sulit. Dan sekarang pria tambun tersebut mengungkapkan asumsinya jika mereka adalah komplotan penipu. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, mengingat jika mereka hanyalah pendatang di sini.

Jaejoong—yang baru tersadar dari lamunan karena ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh pria tak dikenal, langsung melebarkan kelopak matanya tatkala melihat si pria-pencuri-ciuman-pertamanya dikalungi sebuah tali tambang yang akan melingkari leher kekar tersebut oleh seorang petugas. Sang arkeolog muda berlari menghampiri kepala sipir. "_Sir_!"

Pria tambun yang mengenakan topi merah itu menoleh pada Jaejoong, "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. "Asalkan kau tahu, kami ini bukan penipu! Aku dan teman-temanku adalah arkeolog-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, nona," potong si pria tambun itu seenaknya.

Menahan segala lonjakan kekesalan yang menyalakan sumbu di otaknya, Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum mencoba membujuk sang kepala sipir. "Kami akan pergi ke Hamunaptra; mencari barang-barang peninggalan yang bernilai tinggi berlapis emas murni juga perak! Kalau kau bersedia melepaskan pria itu dan juga mengatarkan kami ke sana, aku akan membagi harta yang kudapat padamu. Kalau kau tidak percaya juga, aku memiliki bukti berupa peta yang menunjukkan tempat itu dan pria yang di atas sana akan sangat berguna untuk ekspedisi ini!" cerocos pemuda androgini itu yang dilatari suara geraman kesakitan sang pria yang digantung serta pekikan melengking Junsu.

Nampaknya sang kepala sipir mulai tertarik dengan apa yang ia tawarkan. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajah dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya. "Berapa persen yang kau tawarkan?"

"10%?" timpal Changmin yang mulai mengikuti alur permainan sang senior.

"Tidak. 30%!"

"15%."

"50%!"

"25%."

"20%-"

"_DEAL_!"

Changmin meraih tangan kanan sang kepala sipir penjara tertua Kairo. Tersenyum lebar dengan bangga—oh, Shim Changmin memang yang paling jago dalam berdebat. Sementara sang pria tambun bertopi merah menepuk wajahnya keras dan berteriak frustasi, tidak jauh berbeda seperti apa yang dilakukan pemuda jangkung itu tadi.

"Aaarrgh-.. Baiklah. Hei, kalian—turunkan dia sekarang juga!" titah sang kepala sipir pada bawahannya yang bertugas menggantung kakak Junsu. Maka setelah itu, seorang petugas sipir memotong tali tambang yang menarik tali gantungan menggunakan sebilah pedang tajam.

Junsu segera berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang jatuh berdebam dan terbatuk-batuk keras karena sempat kehilangan hampir semua volume udara dalam paru-parunya. "_Hyung_!" Pria tersebut mengangkat satu telapak tangannya ke udara, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja—dalam artian masih bisa bertahan hidup, belum mati tercekik.

Jaejoong dan Changmin menghela nafas lega sedalam-dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kita harus naik benar-benar harus naik kapal?"

Jaejoong mengemut lolipop rasa vanila di mulutnya yang mungil, mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang junior. Changmin melirik Junsu yang baru saja muncul dari persimpangan bersama kakaknya. Senyum ceria terpatri dibibir pemuda manis itu. Menarik tangan sang kakak dengan semangat menghampiri rekan-rekan yang tengah menunggunya di dekat sebuah perahu besar yang akan mengangkut mereka menyebrangi sungai Nil.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Junsu. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terpaku pada buku tipis penyamar peta kepada Junsu dan kakaknya yang baru saja tiba setelah hampir tiga puluh menit membelikan beberapa setel pakaian untuk pria itu. Sang arkeolog androgini tertegun melihat penampilan pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut. Pakaian semi-militan berwarna coklat muda yang cocok digunakan untuk berekspedisi membalut tubuh tinggi kekar itu dengan sempurna. Belum lagi rambut hitam yang tiga-puluh menit yang lalu masih panjang sebahu kini telah dipangkas rapi; menampilkan bentuk wajah sang pria yang tegas dan sangat tampan dengan model rambut depannya mengacung tegak.

_Speechless._

Cepat-cepat berdeham kala menyadari bahwa ia sempat terpana dengan pria yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Jaejoong menaikkan dagu dengan angkuh.

"Umm.. Kurasa kalian belum saling berkenalan." Junsu mencoba untuk melunturkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba mengambang di udara. "Kalau begitu-.. Ini kakakku satu-satunya, Jung Yunho. Dan _hyung,_ ini Kim Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin."

Mereka bertiga pun saling berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ringan di geladak kapal. Tangannya mengangkut sebuah ransel berukuran besar dan tentu sangat berat jika diangkat. Tetapi pria bermata serupa rubah itu dapat membawanya dengan mudah, tersampir dibahu kekar milik pria tersebut dengan elegan. Mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya ke segala arah. Hingga akhirnya terhenti saat tak sengaja menangkap sekelompok pria—sekitar empat orang—sedang duduk mengitari meja sambil meminum bergelas-gelas _beer._

Tentu hal tersebut merupakan hal yang biasa jika saja orang-orang itu tidak memiliki ciri wajah yang khas. Tampang Amerika. Yunho berbalik arah, menghampiri kelompok pria Amerika itu dengan santai. "Oh, _well-.._ Apa kalian turis yang sedang berlibur?"

Keempat orang itu memandang Yunho serempak. Menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya salah seorang dari empat orang yang disinyalir berasal dari Amerika. "Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya," ujar Yunho sembari berlalu begitu saja—membuahkan tatapan heran dari tiap pasang mata di sana.

Yunho berjalan pelan, dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Jika tebakan dan firasatnya bisa saja benar; orang-orang itu juga mengincar Hamunaptra. Dilihat dari secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja—menampilkan gambar-gambar denah dan tulisan yang tak beraturan. Satu kata yang menguatkan asumsi Yunho yakni adanya beberapa kata yang tertera tepat di bagian bawah kertas tersebut; _The Pharaoh Seti I's Treasure._ Hamunaptra.

Sesosok bayangan tertangkap di sudut mata Yunho. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok itu. Seketika matanya memicing, mendekati tumpukan barang-barang penumpang di samping kabin lalu menarik sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ha-halo, Yunho. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" cicit seorang pria kurus dengan janggut tipis melapisi sisi wajah bagian bawah dari cuping telinga kiri sampai cuping telinga kanan. Raut wajah yang minta dikasihani itu membuat Yunho mual. Pria kurus itu merupakan adik sepupu dari mendiang ibunya. Umurnya saja tidak jauh beda dengan Yunho yang baru akan menginjak usia tiga-puluhan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Grum. Kukira kau sudah mati terkubur tertimpa batu," Yunho mengukir senyum aneh dibibirnya. Mengeratkan tarikan pada kerah kaus lusuh yang dikenakan sang paman. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria kurus bernama Grum itu menelan ludahnya perih, "Aku dibayar oleh orang-orang Amerika itu untuk mengantar mereka ke Hamunaptra-"

Yunho menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya-.. Kapal ini memuat terlalu banyak orang untuk ukuran kapal sekecil ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu alternatif yang sangat menyehatkan. Bagaimana dengan berenang di sungai Nil, Grum?"

"Yunho, Yun-..!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Grum, Yunho langsung menarik pria kurus itu ke buritan kapal lalu dengan sadisnya melempar pria kurus tersebut dari atas kapal.

BYUR

Pria manly bermarga Jung itu tersenyum puas melihat sang paman yang berenang terombang-ambing di sungai. Dengan ini, sedikit rasa sakit hatinya dapat terobati. Bayangkan saja; paman yang menawarkanmu pekerjaan yang menjanjikan di negeri orang, membawamu dengan iming-iming kesenangan ternyata malah membawamu ke medan pertempuran tak berdasar. Alih-alih keuntungan yang ia dapat, malah kesialan dan kemalangan bertubi-tubi yang diperoleh. Saat keadaan semakin menyudutkan, satu-satunya keluarga di sana malah menyodorkannya pada maut. Beruntung Yunho masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup—meski harus menghirup udara di balik jeruji besi selama lebih dari empat tahun lamanya.

Merasa selesai dengan urusannya, kembali Yunho meneruskan langkah menuju salah satu kabin yang disewa oleh arkeolog itu. Arkeolog muda dengan wajah dan postur androgini yang sukses menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali memandang. Yunho bahkan terkejut bukan main saat Junsu memberitahunya jika Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki—dan dia sudah mencium laki-laki itu!

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan, karena bibir pemuda androgini tersebut sangat lembut dan terasa manis seperti buah stroberi, buah kesukaannya.

Berbelok ke kiri dan melihat pemandangan di mana seorang pemuda androgini tengah duduk di samping buritan di bawah lampu yang menyala terang seraya membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat. Kacamata baca berbingkai tebal menghimpit pangkal hidungnya yang bangir; menambah kesan anggun dan elegan di sana. Bergegas Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membaca. Tak menghiraukan jika suara derap langkah kaki bersepatu bootnya mengganggu konsentrasi sang arkeolog muda.

BRUK

Pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu menghempaskan ransel yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja tepat di hadapan Jaejoong, membuat pemuda androgini tersebut terlonjak kaget sesaat. "Maaf-" Yunho bergumam. Jaejoong mendelikkan mata bulatnya kesal. Melihat pria bermata tajam itu mengingatkannya kembali tentang aduan bibir miliknya dengan bibir hati pria itu. Perutnya mual tiba-tiba.

Yunho menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang—menurutnya—manis. Lihat saja bibir semerah buah ceri yang mengerucut itu, sedikit membuatnya 'lapar'. Oh, ayolah-.. Yunho bukanlah anak remaja lagi, ia juga seorang pria dewasa yang sehat.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho pun segera mempereteli kancing dan menarik resleting yang ada. Meraih celah ransel lalu membukanya, tergelar di atas meja. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kala melihat isi dari ransel tersebut; senjata api laras panjang, dua buah senjata api laras pendek beserta amunisi-amunisi mulai dari peluru sampai granat dan juga beberapa senjata tajam seperti pisau.

"Hanya satu _Avtomat Kalashnikova_ 1947, dua revolver berkaliber 44, _magazen box RPK_ dan _magazen drum, _granat serta-"

"Cukup. Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau berniat untuk bertempur di sana? Kita hanya pergi ke situs kuno, bukan untuk berperang!" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Yunho tajam. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Apa otaknya sudah rusak?

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, mengangkat sebuah revolver di tangannya. "Kita tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di sana, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi._ Menyiapkan payung sebelum hujan—lebih baik 'kan?"

Jaejoong mendengus seraya menutup bukunya, "Terserah. Aku hanya akan melakukan penelitian di tempat itu. Tugasmu mulai dari sekarang adalah membawa kita ke Hamunaptra dan pulang kembali dengan selamat. Hanya itu-.." ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari sana memasuki kabin.

"Melindungimu, hm?" Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat di mana Jaejoong duduk tadi. Sedikit merasa kehangatan yang tersisa di kursi tersebut. Senyum Yunho mengembang. Ah, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta.

Suara langkah-langkah berderap terdengar. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya guna menemukan sang adik yang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan dua orang laki-laki berparas Asia. Satu dari laki-laki itu Yunho kenali sebagai Shim Changmin; rekan Jaejoong. Sementara yang satunya Yunho tak tahu. Laki-laki berambut _a la_ militan itu baru ia lihat kali ini.

Junsu yang sadar akan kehadiran sang kakak, segera menyapanya. "_Hyung-_" Pemuda manis itu pun berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho. Senyuman lebar terulas dibibirnya, hanya beberapa saat. Karena lima detik kemudian Junsu mengganti ekspresinya menjadi horor. "Kau mendapatkan ini semua dari mana, _hyung_?"

"Tidak usah bertanya aku mendapatkan ini dari mana." Yunho melirik laki-laki yang belum dikenalnya berdiri tak jauh di belakang punggung Junsu bersama Changmin. "Siapa dia?"

Junsu menoleh, "Oh-.. Itu Park Yoochun, asisten Professor dari Amerika. Dia di sini bersama dengan rombongannya dari Virginia. Aku bertemu dengannya saat makan malam tadi. Dia juga orang Korea, _hyung._ Hanya saja tinggal di Virginia sejak SMP-.."

Tak lama setelah Junsu menjelaskan, laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu menyapa. "Halo. Apa kau Jung Yunho? Aku Park Yoochun. Senang bertemu denganmu-.." ucap laki-laki tersebut menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan aksen yang sedikit aneh dan kikuk. Yunho mengangguk. "Kau sudah tahu siapa namaku. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot memperkanalkan diri lagi." Yunho segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau agak berubah, _hyung-.._" lirih Junsu. Pemuda manis itu memandang Yunho sendu. "Pengalaman dan penjara mengubah segalanya, Su_ie._"

Setelah merapikan kembali bentuk ranselnya, Yunho pun segera beranjak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tak mengacuhkan anggapan orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia tahu, sikapnya ini membuat sang adik bingung. Tapi saat ini bukanlah saat di mana ia harus berbaik hati dan berbelas kasih pada orang yang tak ia kenal dengan benar, atau hal itu akan menjadi bumerang baginya. Bagaikan duri dalam daging.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu dikejutkan dengan teriakan Jaejoong yang membangunkan mereka semua dari tidur yang nyenyak. Tiga laki-laki itu dibuat kelimpungan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tak biasa. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Kalian benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Aku menaruh buku itu di sini—DI SINI!" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk meja rias tempatnya menyimpan berkas-berkas dan buku tipis bersampul tebal berisi peta menuju Hamunaptra semalam. Changmin dan Junsu menggeleng pasrah—sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka mencari keberadaan buku itu. Mengitari kapal di pagi buta untuk mencarinya.

Yunho menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau yakin tidak menjatuhkan buku itu, Jae?" Jaejoong menghela nafas berat sebelum jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. "Aku masih ingat saat menyimpan buku itu di sana, Yunho-.." Jaejoong melemas.

Pria _manly_ bermata serupa mata rubah itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan berjongkok di hadapan sang arkeolog androgini. "Kau melupakan sesuatu. Lihat-" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat telapak tangan Yunho yang telentang di depannya. Mata Jaejoong menuruti apa yang Yunho katakan; melihat telapak tangan tersebut. Mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud pria itu.

Masih dengan mengikuti gerakkan tangan Yunho, pria tersebut membawa tangannya ke atas, ke arah kepalanya. "_The map-… Is here._" Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pelipis. Jaejoong menganga. Oh _shit._ Kenapa ia bisa lupa?!

Changmin dan Junsu menutup kedua telinganya masing-masing kala Jaejoong kembali berteriak. Pemuda andorgini cenderung cantik itu memekik kegirangan dan tanpa sadar meraih Yunho dalam pelukan. Menggoyangkan tubuh yang bahkan jauh lebih kekar darinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun bukannya marah, Yunho malah menyeringai senang sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang androgini. Tanpa menyadari tatapan horor yang dilayangkan oleh Changmin yang melihat langsung pemandangan tersebut.

"Semoga kau selamat, _hyung-.._" Junsu bergumam lirih. Changmin menatap pemuda manis itu terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ssshh-.. Pelan-pelan, Su_ie._"

"_Ne, hyung-.._"

Junsu mengoleskan air dingin di tepian bibir Yunho yang sedikit membiru akibat tampara keras yang dihadiahkan Jaejoong. Lima menit yang lalu; saat sang pemuda androgini itu tersadar bahwa ia tengah dipeluk oleh pria-pencuri-ciuman-pertamanya, secara reflek melayangkan telapak tangannya ke pipi pria tersebut setelah berhasil membuatnya terjengkang.

"Tak kusangka ternyata dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar," gumam Yunho sebelum kembali meringis karena perih yang dideritanya. Junsu memutar matanya jengah, "Dia juga laki-laki, _hyung._"

Bukannya kapok, Yunho malah tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan sang adik. "Ya-.. Dan dia adalah lelaki tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."

"Aku mendengar itu, Jung Yunho!" suara Jaejoong terdengar dari luar kabin. Tak ayal membuat tawa Yunho semakin kencang. "Berhenti menggodanya seperti itu, _hyung._" Junsu terkikik geli. Pemuda manis itu tak menyangka jika kakaknya menyukai sang arkeolog androgini. Tanpa diberitahu pun Junsu hafal dengan gelagat sang kakak apabila menyukai seseorang.

Changmin duduk di sudut kabin. Jemarinya cekatan mengotak-atik _handycam_ yang dibawanya. Tentu ia tak lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan Professor Berth padanya. Professornya itu dengan semangat mendukung usulan Changmin mengikuti penelitian ke Mesir guna mengetahui barang-barang prasejarah maupun sejarah yang kemungkinan ada di situs kuno tersebut. Changmin memang lebih mendalami ilmu kebumian dan fosil prasejarah, sementara Jaejoong egiptologi. Meski berbeda, tetapi mereka tetap sama-sama mempelajari bidang arkeologi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap. Periksa lagi barang-barang dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Jaejoong memasuki kabin. Pemuda androgini itu kemudian segera membereskan file-file yang berserakan di atas meja. Diikuti dengan Junsu juga Changmin yang ikut bangkit merapikan barang-barang bawaan. Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia turut membantu Jaejoong, mengambilkan berkas yang berjatuhan di bawah meja.

Sebuah benda berkilat menarik perhatian Yunho. Sebuah pin perak berbentuk burung elang. Mungkin milik Jaejoong, pikirnya. Ia pun meraih benda tersebut yang tersangkut di kaki meja. "Apa ini milikmu, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang menyodorkan sebuah pin perak berbentuk burung elang. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng, "Bukan. Mungkin milik Changmin atau Junsu-"

Changmin mendekat, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Yunho mengacungkan pin perak yang ia pegang, "Apa ini milikmu?" Changmin menggeleng. Junsu yang kebetulan melihat tak jauh dari sana juga menjawab, "Aku tidak punya benda seperti itu."

"Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah milik seseorang yang sudah mencuri peta Hamunaptra," celetukkan yang keluar dari mulut Junsu membuat dua pasang mata milik Jaejoong dan Changmin membelalak. Ada benarnya juga. Sang tersangka tak sengaja meninggalkan jejak atas tindakan yang telah dilakukannya semalam saat semua terlelap dalam mimpi. Tapi pertanyaannya-.. Siapa dan dari mana tersangka itu tahu jika di sini ada yang membawa peta harta karun tersebut?

"Sudah kuduga." Semua berbalik memandang Yunho yang baru saja mengucapkan dua kata yang membuahkan tanda tanya besar di masing-masing kepala yang mendengar. "Maksudmu apa, Yunho?" Jaejoong mulai menginterogasi pria manly itu.

Yunho menatap Junsu penuh arti. "Apa kau memberitahukan letak kabin kita pada laki-laki berjidat lebar bernama Park Yoochun itu semalam, Su_ie_?"

Junsu menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun. Yunho mendesah kesal. "Ini pasti ulahnya-"

"Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu, Yunho? Kurasa Yoochun adalah orang yang baik, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagipula untuk apa dia melakukannya?" Changmin menautkan alis sambil bersidekap menanti jawaban Yunho.

"Park Yoochun yang kau ketahui adalah seorang asisten Professor dari Amerika, dia datang kemari bersama dengan rombongannya. Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka di tempat seperti ini? Kemarin malam, aku sempat bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika ada sebuah denah yang menunjukkan di mana Hamunaptra berada. Artinya; mereka juga pemburu harta karun. Mereka sengaja mencuri peta milik Jaejoong agar kita tidak dapat sampai ke tempat itu. Mereka mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kita-.."

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Changmin. Pemuda jangkung itu mengangkat ransel miliknya. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar apabila peta itu hilang dicuri olehnya, karena kelompok kita mempunyai peta-berjalan_[4]._ Tetapi yang paling aku ingin tahu adalah-.. Mengapa dia melakukannya? Aku tidak yakin jika Park Yoochun mencuri peta kita dengan alasan sedangkal itu." Changmin berujar sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kabin. Diikuti dengan tatapan tiap pasang mata yang ada di sana. Menyisakan ruang kabin yang kembali sepi.

Jaejoong berdeham pelan. "Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera merapikan kekacauan ini. Sebentar lagi kapal akan menepi. Ayo!" ajaknya. Junsu dan Yunho pun mengiyakan ajakan dari sang arkeolog muda; membereskan barang dan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja akibat kekacauan pagi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tambun bertopi merah menyambut kedatangan rombongan Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari kapal. Melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Ah, itu Abraham." Junsu menunjuk pria tambun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa dia ke tempat ini menggunakan pesawat?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Semalaman berlayar membuat kepalaku pening."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan perkataan Changmin. Pemuda jangkung itu bergumam cukup keras hingga membuatnya dapat mendengar semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Changmin.

Cuaca dengan hawa panas ditambah sinar matahari yang sangat terik seakan membakar kulit Jaejoong perlahan. Dipastikan jika sepulangnya dari Mesir, kulitnya akan melepuh dan perih. Tidak, terima kasih. Meski laki-laki, Jaejoong sangat teliti menjaga kulitnya yang putih mulus bak model _lotion_ di papan iklan tengah kota. Sungguh karunia Tuhan yang tak ternilai—dan itulah tanda syukur dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah, _Mr._ Kim! Aku sudah mencarikan 'kendaraan' yang bisa kita gunakan untuk ke tempat itu. Lihatlah!"

Abraham—kepala sipir penjara tempo hari, menunjuk ke tiga ekor unta yang tengah duduk berleha-leha di dekat sumur gersang dengan mulut yang tak hentinya bergerak. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?! Apakah tidak ada yang lain, _Sir_?"

Pria tambun bertopi merah tersebut menggeleng. "Hanya itu yang sesuai dengan anggaran yang kau ajukan. Sementara yang lain tarifnya sangat mahal. Tiga kali lipat lebih mahal ketimbang menyewa unta tiga ekor-"

Junsu menyela, "Bagaimana dengan mobil _jeep, Sir_?"

Abraham tetap menggeleng. "Kau pikir mobil tidak menggunakan bahan bakar? Dari mana kau mendapat bahan bakar di tengah gurun pasir seperti ini, nak? Kalaupun ada, pasti harganya sangat mahal."

Changmin mengiyakan perkataan si pria tambun. "Kau benar. Tapi apakah tidak ada alternatif lainnya selain unta, _Sir_?" Abraham berkacak pinggang. "Ada; jalan kaki-"

"_What the-…_ Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau! Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol di sana! Dehidrasi, kulit terbakar, kelaparan—tanpa makanan. Fatamorgana di mana-mana hingga kita tidak akan menyadari bahwa kita telah mati-.." Changmin tiba-tiba histeris. Mendengar perkataan Abraham tadi seperti mendengar vonis mati yang dijatuhkan hakim pada terdakwa di pengadilan. Yunho—yang berdiri tepat di samping Changmin—menampar kepala pemuda jangkung itu lumayan keras. "Jangan berbicara hal bodoh."

Changmin mengaduh kesakitan; kepala bagian belakangnya berdenyut nyeri akibat tamparan Yunho. "Bagaimana dengan kuda, Abraham?" tanya Yunho tak mengacuhkan Changmin yang meracau akibat ulahnya.

"Kebetulan di daerah ini tidak ada yang memelihara kuda. Jadi terpaksa kita menggunakan unta. Selain karena tidak banyak makan dan minum, unta juga tahan di segala cuaca gurun pasir-" jelas Abraham. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak masalah-" Sang arkeolog androgini merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang _euro_ dan menyerahkannya pada Abraham. "Cukup?"

"Ya-.. Kurasa cukup jika mata uangnya ditukar. Nilai _euro_ sangat tinggi ketimbang _dollar._" Abraham mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Jaejoong merinding seketika. "Oke, oke. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Para Amerika itu sudah selangkah di depan kita," ujar Yunho dengan setitik rasa kesal karena melihat tingkah Abraham pada Jaejoong.

Junsu menggerling, curiga dengan nada kesal yang terdengar dari ucapan sang kakak tadi. Sepertinya dugaan Junsu benar; jika Yunho sangat tertarik pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Gruuuuu~

Junsu tergelak kala mendengar suara perut Changmin yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia yang duduk di belakang pemuda jangkung itu tentu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa, Junsu-_ya_?" Jaejoong yang mendengar tawa Junsu tak jauh dari tempatnya langsung menoleh. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Junsu malah terlibat adu mulut dengan Changmin. Pemuda androgini itu mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Menemukan bahu bidang nan kekar milik Yunho yang duduk tegap di hadapannya.

Tiga unta yang disewa—atau dibeli?—Abraham dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Changmin dan Junsu menunggangi unta yang sama. Begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong—jelas dalam kasus ini, sang arkeolog androgini enggan menunggang unta bersama Abraham. Alhasil, pria tambun bertopi merah itu mengunggangi unta seorang diri.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memimpin di depan. Diikuti oleh Abraham juga Changmin dan Junsu yang berjalan beriringan di belakang. Menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dengan menunggangi unta bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Mereka harus kuat menahan panasnya sinar matahari dan juga hawa udara yang panas di padang pasir.

"Ini-" Junsu menyodorkan tiga buah kurma berwarna coklat mengilap pada Changmin. Pemuda jangkung itu mendesah pelan. "Sedikit sekali-.." gumamnya. Junsu memutar matanya jengah. "Ambil dan makan atau tidak sama sekali." Ancaman dari Junsu membuahkan hasil. Changmin pun dengan setengah hati mengambil tiga buah kurma yang disodorkan pemuda manis itu padanya. "Terima kasih-"

Suara seperti kaleng-kaleng kosong yang beradu mengambil alih perhatian kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong. Secara bersamaan mereka menolehkan kepala dan menemukan iring-iringan orang asing yang menunggang unta di sana. Yunho berdecak pelan. "Amerika-.."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan ekor matanya. "Mereka?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, membuat Jaejoong paham akan maksudnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kelompok pemburu harta karun dari Amerika itu menghampiri dan menyejajarkan langkah unta yang mereka tunggangi dengan kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong.

"Oh-.. Sepertinya memang tidak salah. Kau pria yang kemarin malam 'kan?" tanya seorang berkacamata dari kelompok Amerika pada Yunho. Pemuda bermata serupa mata rubah itu memasang wajah datarnya. "Bagitukah?"

Jaejoong menyenggol bahu Yunho pelan. "Halo-.. Aku Kim Jaejoong dari Universitas Oxford. Kalau boleh tahu-… Kalian ini siapa?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk berbasa-basi dengan kelompok Amerika tersebut.

Dalam beberapa detik, dua dari tujuh pria yang memimpin—di belakangnya masih ada kurang lebih enam orang pribumi dalam kelompok itu—terpana dengan senyuman yang Jaejoong ulas dibibir merah alaminya.

"A-a-aku-.. Maksudku-.. Kami peneliti dari Amerika. Namaku John-"

"Jelas sekali," cibir Yunho lirih. Jaejoong menyikut pinggang Yunho lalu berbisik pada Yunho menggunakan bahasa Korea. Pria dari Amerika yang tadi berbicara dengan mereka hanya dapat menaikkan alisnya tinggi.

Tak jauh di belakang sana, seorang pria menatap Yunho tajam. Senyum bengis terukir diwajahnya yang mulai menua.

"Hai, Junsu-_ssi,_ Changmin-_ssi-.._ Kita berjumpa lagi." Park Yoochun tersenyum pada dua orang yang ia sebutkan namanya. Changmin mendengus, tak mengindahkan laki-laki berjidat lebar yang tadi menyapa. Junsu tersenyum canggung—jelas-jelas masih diingatnya kejadian tadi pagi soal menghilangnya peta milik Jaejoong dan sang pelaku terduga kini mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengannya. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara dari sekarang.

"Iya. Hai-.."

Junsu melirik Yoochun yang kembali bergabung dengan kelompoknya tak jauh dari sana. Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan seorang pria berpenampilan mencolok dengan kacamata bulat kecil bertengger dihidungnya. Kalau tidak salah, itu professor yang diceritakan Yoochun semalam.

Rasa penasaran kembali menggerogoti pikiran Junsu; apa motif sesungguhnya laki-laki itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Baru satu hari, tapi rasanya sudah satu abad. Jaejoong menyeka pipinya dengan tisu basah. Untung ia memasukkan satu boks tisu basah dalam tasnya. Tak terlalu jadi masalah jika tidak mandi selama berhari-hari. Apalagi kemarin sore sempat terjadi badai pasir. Alhasil debu yang menempel di kulit semakin menumpuk.

"Apa ini?" Yunho bergeridik saat merasakan sensasi dingin dan basah pada kulitnya yang panas terkena sinar matahari. Jaejoong mengusap noda hitam dirahang tegas milik Yunho. Tanpa sadar membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Perhatian sekali."

Dan dalam detik itu juga, Jaejoong langsung menghentikan usapannya lalu menekan bagian sisi wajah Yunho keras. Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari sang arkeolog androgini seperti biasanya. Sudut bibir Yunho kembali berkedut. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai-"

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Tepat saat fajar nanti-"

Jaejoong menengadah dan menatap langit yang masih gelap. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya di ujung cakrawala sana. "Kenapa tidak dari malam saja? Lihat, orang-orang Amerika itu jadi mengikuti kita-.."

"Aura magis masih menaungi tempat ini. Percaya tidak percaya. Tapi kenyataannya, Hamunaptra hanya akan menunjukkan dirinya hanya pada waktu fajar." Yunho melonggarkan pegangannya pada tali kekang unta. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam rileksasi sejenak. Ia ingat jika semalam ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Sebenci-bencinya Jaejoong pada temannya sendiri, ia tidak akan tega apabila melihat orang terdekatnya sakit atau semacamnya. Jadi dengan kebaikan hati yang sudah mendarah daging, Jaejoong memijat pundak Yunho dengan telaten. Pemuda androgini itu tahu jika Yunho semalam kurang tidur—atau tidak tidur sama sekali?—dan ia pun menyadari gerak-gerik tubuh lelah pria tersebut.

Yunho tersentak sesaat kala merasakan pijatan lembut tapi bertenaga dari arah belakang. "Tidak perlu repot seperti itu-"

"Sudah diam saja!" gertak Jaejoong. Mau tak mau Yunho harus menuruti. Hitung-hitung poin plus untuk kedekatan hubungannya dengan pemuda androgini cenderung cantik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Grum."

Yunho berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang lawan bicara. Tetap menatap ke depan; di mana dalam beberapa hitungan saja matahari akan menampakkan wujudnya. Menyingsing fajar.

Junsu hanya terdiam tak membalas sapaan sang paman yang tadi sempat menyapanya. Grum menyejajarkan untanya dengan unta yang ditunggangi Yunho dan Jaejoong di barisan paling depan. Pria kurus itu menyeringai, "Ternyata kau masih ingat dengan 'cara main'nya, Yunho-.."

Yunho berujar sarkastik, "Tidak mungkin aku melupakan tempat di mana aku hampir terbunuh lima tahun yang lalu."

Matahari terbit dengan perlahan. Menyinari daratan berpasir emas yang terhampar luas. Hawa dingin udara laun-laun berganti, menghembuskan udara panas yang menyengat. Dari kejauhan nampak bayangan menyerupai pilar-pilar bangunan kuno yang nyaris serupa dengan pasir karena warnanya yang coklat pucat.

"Oh-… Jangan katakan bahwa yang kulihat itu hanyalah fatamorgana karena aku sedang kelaparan.." Changmin berucap lirih. Junsu mendorong punggung Changmin dengan tangannya. "Cepat! Itu Hamunaptra!"

Seruan Junsu bagaikan suara lonceng yang menandakan pacuan dimulai. Semua berlomba-lomba memacu unta yang mereka tunggangi untuk sampai di Hamunaptra lebih dulu.

Park Yoochun memacu untanya dengan santai. Meski dari beberapa kerutan yang menghiasi dahinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba datang seekor elang gurun yang terbang menukik lalu hinggap dengan sempurna dipundak Yoochun. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu segera merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya; mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas, sebelum menggulungnya sampai kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah cincin yang melingkari kaki elang gurun tersebut.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, barulah Yoochun melepas burung elang gurun ke angkasa. Terbang jauh melintasi gurun pasir yang luas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita masuk melalui jalan lain. Aku tidak sudi masuk dari jalan yang sama dengan mereka." Jaejoong menggerutu sembari menyingkirkan serpihan batu berukuran besar yang bertebaran menempel pada dinding bangunan kuno yang mereka temukan. Yunho membantu sang arkeolog androgini untuk menyingkirkan batu-batu tersebut. Sementara tak jauh dari sana, ada Junsu dan Changmin yang duduk di bawah pohon palem menjaga barang-barang bawaan kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong.

Junsu terus memperhatikan kelompok Amerika yang tengah sibuk memerintahkan para pribumi yang mereka bawa untuk membuka pintu batu utama. "Mereka pasti orang bayaran."

Changmin yang sedang mempersiapkan handycam miliknya beserta peralatan yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan nanti segera mengalihkan atensinya pada Junsu. "Sudah pasti. Sama dengan Abraham, dia juga orang bayaran."

Junsu dan Changmin sama-sama menatap Abraham yang turut membantu Yunho memindahkan batu. Nampak Jaejoong di sana tengah menggeruk pasir. Mungkin dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Yunho, Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong bersemangat namun dengan suara lirih yang hampir tidak terdengar. Yunho bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong. "Ada apa?"

Abraham yang juga penasaran pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jaejoong berjinjit untuk memastikan jika rombongan Amerika itu sudah masuk ke dalam bangunan. Kemudian sang arkeolog andorgini itu mengangkat sebuah platina tipis mengilap dan datar berbentuk bulat dari dalam pasir yang sebelumnya ia gali. "Benda apa itu?" Yunho meraba permukaan benda tersebut. Seketika rasa panas langsung menyengat ujung jarinya.

"Hati-hati-" Jaejoong yang hanya memegang bagian tepi dari benda tersebut tidak merasakan panas yang berarti. "Kita lihat, apakah ini masih dapat bekerja dengan baik atau tidak."

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali benda tersebut di atas pasir. Ia lalu meraba salah satu permukaan dinding batu yang paling berbeda dari permukaan dinding yang lain. "Yunho, Abraham-.. Tolong geser batu ini ke sebelah kanan."

Mereka yang disebutkan namanya pun menuruti perintah dari sang arkeolog muda. Menggeser batu yang mulai bergerak itu ke sebelah kanan. Dan perlahan, sebuah celah mulai terbuka lebah. Menghisap udara dengan cepat masuk ke dalam. Ribuan tahun terkubur di dalam pasir dan baru pertama kali dibuka.

Abraham mengintip celah. Sangat gelap di dalam sana. "Kalian masuklah duluan-.." Jaejoong membalikkan badan lalu memanggil Changmin dan Junsu. Yunho segera masuk ke dalam melalui celah, tak menghiraukan Abraham yang nampak ragu untuk sekedar memijakkan kaki ke dalam sana. Diam-diam saat semua perhatian teralihkan, pria tambun bertopi merah itu melarikan diri dari kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong. Sudah cukup. Ia akan mencari harta terpendam itu sendirian dan tidak akan membagikannya kepada siapa pun. Abraham masuk ke dalam melalui pintu yang telah dibuka oleh kelompok ekspedisi Amerika.

"Cukup bawa barang-barang yang sekiranya akan diperlukan di bawah sana. Senter dan _handycam-_nya jangan lupa, Changmin-_ah._ Bawakan juga ransel milik Yunho-"

"Siap, _hyung_!"

"Junsu, bawa peralatanku dan juga makanan kecil. Kita akan beristirahat sejenak di dalam. Dan jangan lupa kalian bereskan barang-barang ini. Taruh saja di samping unta."

"Baik,_ hyung._"

Dengan cekatan Junsu dan Changmin melaksanakan perintah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali ke tempat di mana celah masuk ke dalam telah terbuka. "Yun-.. Bagaimana?"

"Gelap!" seru Yunho dari bawah sana.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong kembali mengambil lempengan platina di atas pasir dengan hati-hati. "Junsu, tolong tumpuk batu-batu itu di sebelah sini." Junsu berlari kecil menghampiri tumpukan batu yang dimaksud lalu menumpuknya di tempat yang Jaejoong tunjuk.

Tak jauh dari sana, Changmin tengah direpotkan dengan ransel Yunho yang beratnya minta ampun. Terang saja, ransel Yunho diisi penuh akan senjata-senjata berat macam senapan dan amunisinya.

Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan lempengan platina yang ditemukannya tadi. Ia yakin jika benda itu masih berfungsi dengan baik meski ada beberapa retakan di tiap pinggirannya. "Mau kau apakan benda itu, _hyung_?" tanya Junsu. Diletakkan oleh Jaejoong lempengan putih keabu-abuan itu di atas tumpukan batu. Menopang bagian belakangnya menggunakan sebuah batu besar yang ada di sana.

Kilauan cahaya matahari memantul dari benda tersebut. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menahan kilauan sambil mengarahkan lempengan itu hingga pantulan sinar matahari dapat masuk ke dalam celah. Yunho yang tadinya tengah duduk santai di undakan batu dalam kegelapan langsung saja mengerjapkan mata kala sebuah sinar menerobos masuk dari atas celah. Sinar itu menembak lempengan yang letaknya tak jauh dari Yunho. Sinar kembali memantul dari lempengan tersebut, kemudian menembak lempengan yang lainnya. Terus begitu beberapa kali sampai ruangan bawah tanah itu terang oleh sinar tersebut.

Yunho tertegun kala melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sebuah ruangan luas berlantaikan pasir dengan puluhan pilar yang berjajar menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit. Ia pun berdiri di atas undakan batu yang menyerupai tangga mengarah ke bawah. "Jaejoong-.."

Suara langkah kaki cepat milik Jaejoong terdengar. Sang arkeolog androgini sontak menghentikan ayunan kakinya tepat di samping Yunho.

"Changmin-_ah,_ aku masuk duluan ya-.." Junsu langsung mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang berlari ke dalam saat Yunho memanggil nama pemuda androgini itu dari dalam.

Changmin menggerutu. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia sampai di depan celah yang telah dimasuki teman-teman sekelompoknya itu. "Yunho-_hyung,_ aku masukkan ranselmu dari sini!" Changmin berseru sebelum memasukkan ransel tersebut ke dalam melalui celah. Setelah selesai, pemuda jangkung itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena membawa ransel Yunho yang sangat berat. Changmin segera mengaktifkan _handycam_ yang terkalung dilehernya sebelum masuk ke dalam celah. Baterai cadangan sudah ia persiapkan di kantung celana, jaga-jaga kalau baterai _handycam_nya habis di dalam sana. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot mengambilnya ke luar.

Sesaat tubuhnya tenggelam masuk ke dalam melalui celah, dapat ditangkapnya bayangan patung pada pilar. Changmin terbelalak saat otaknya menyadari suatu hal.

"Jaejoong-_hyung, _gawat!" Pemuda jangkung itu langsung berlari menuruni undakan batu.

"Ada apa, Changmin-_ah_?"

Nafas Changmin terengah. Sesaat sebelum ia membuka mulut, matanya menangkap pemandangan menakjubkan di sekitarnya. "I-ini-.." Bingung.

Jaejoong mengambil langkah pertama kali. "Ayo, kita masuk lebih dalam. Tempat ini membuatku kurang nyaman." Ia melenggang pergi dan berbelok ke kiri.

Tiga orang yang lainnya turut mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas, barulah Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia duduk di atas sebuah pilar besar yang roboh dengan santainya. "Junsu, kau bawa makanan kecil?"

"Tentu, _hyung-_" Junsu ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong lalu membuka tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Mengeluarkan sekotak kurma dan kacang panggang beserta dua botol air mineral. "Kita istirahat sebentar sebelum memulai pencarian. Aku yakin jika orang-orang Amerika itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi sebaiknya kita memanfaatkan waktu sejenak untuk beristirahat." Jaejoong membuka tutup botol minuman lalu menenggak isinya sampai habis seperempat.

Yunho merampas botol minuman Jaejoong dan langsung memasukkan bagian ujung botol yang sebelumnya sempat menyentuh bibir sang arkeolog androgini ke mulutnya. Jaejoong yang sadar dengan tindakan kurang ajar Yunho pun melempari pria _manly_ itu dengan kerikil. "Dasar bodoh!" makinya.

Junsu tidak mempedulika keributan yang timbul antara dua lelaki itu. Junsu lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan Changmin yang sedang _filming_ di pojok ruangan. Pemuda jangkung itu bermonolog ria. Menceritakan awal perjalanannya dari Kairo sampai ke tempat penelitian di depan _handycam_ miliknya—tentu dengan beberapa bagian yang dihilangkan.

Selang beberapa menit, Changmin mendekati tempat di mana rekan-rekannya sedang berada. "Sudah selesai, Changmin-_ah_?" tanya Junsu. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kotak dan mengambil tiga buah kurma dari sana. "Belum, baru pembukaan." Jawaban Changmin disambut dengan Junsu yang hanya ber-_oh_ ria.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan peralatan miliknya dari dalam tas yang dibawa Junsu—satu set peralatan arkeolog dan sebuah kantung merah kecil. Yunho juga membuka ransel miliknya, menggelar benda tersebut di atas pasir. "Ini-.. Sebaiknya kau membawanya-" Kakak Junsu menyodorkan sebuah revolver pada Changmin. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu cara menggunakannya."

Changmin tersedak. "Aku memang tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Tinggal arahkan dan tarik pelatuknya. Tidak terlalu sulit," kata Yunho sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Ia juga memberikan senjata yang sama pada sang adik—yang diambil dengan gemetar oleh Junsu. "Kau pegang ini-"

Jaejoong mendelik kala Yunho memberinya sebuah pisau pendek. "Kau bercanda? Changmin dan Junsu dapat senjata api, kenapa aku hanya dapat sebilah pisau?"

Yunho menyelipkan dua selongsong peluru siap pakai ke dalam saku celana bawahnya. "Karena aku yang akan melindungimu," tegasnya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan. "Terserah."

Junsu memutar-mutar revolver pemberian sang kakak dengan hati-hati. "_Hyung-.._ Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini." Pemuda manis itu kemudian menarik pemicu dari senjata api laras pendek tersebut. "Apa seperti ini?"

—SSINGT

Desing muntahan peluru revolver milik Junsu terdengar nyaring. Sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menutup telinganya masing-masing. Beruntung karena Junsu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke atas. "Dasar lumba-lumba bodoh-.."

Debu dan serpihan batu turun dari langit-langit. Bergerumul seperti asap api tebal, membuat Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah benda berukuran besar jatuh begitu saja dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Junsu—nyaris menimpa pemuda manis itu jika saja ia tidak mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Uhuk-.. Apa itu?"

Changmin mengibaskan butiran debu yang melayang menghalangi pemandangannya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi kuharap bukan pilar yang roboh-"

Yunho mendekati benda tersebut. Sebuah benda berbentuk segi panjang dengan ornamen rumit mengelilinginya. Lekukan di sepanjang sisi benda tersebut seperti menyerupai-..

"Sarkofagus?!"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah berada di sampingnya, menatap benda tersebut dengan binaran sinar mata yang memikat. "Sarkofagus-… Peti mati?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Benar 'kan, Junsu-_ya_?"

Junsu mengiyakan. Sang arkeolog muda menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit yang samar terkena cahaya. "Changmin-_ah,_ coba kau arahkan cahaya senter ke sana?" Jaejoong menunjuk letak di mana kira-kira benda diduga sarkofagus di antara celah langit-langit berpilar. Pemuda jangkung itu pun segera menuruti perkataan sang senior.

Mata bulat Jaejoong seketika terbelalak saat mendapati dua buah pilar dengan ukiran berupa kepala anjing tetapi mempunyai bentuk tubuh seperti manusia. "Anubis? Jangan bilang kalau-.."

Changmin terkesiap mengingat suatu hal penting yang belum ia utarakan pada kelompoknya. "_Hyung-.._ Aku juga tadi melihat patung Anubis di atas sana!"

"Hamunaptra-.. Adalah pemakaman?" Junsu melemas. Meremat tepian pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak-.. Ayo kita kembali. Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan kutukan!" Tubuh Junsu bergetar pelan. Ia menundukkan kepala, bibirnya bergetar dan pandangan matanya mulai tak fokus. Pemuda manis itu meracau lirih, membuat anggota kelompok yang lain menatap khawatir padanya. "Kau-.. Tidak apa-apa, Junsu-_ya_?" Changmin mencoba untuk mendekati Junsu. Selangkah demi selangkah menggapai rekannya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di sana. Langkah Changmin terhenti tatkala Yunho menghadang, "Biar aku saja-"

Jung Yunho menghampiri Junsu lalu menepuk kepala adiknya pelan. "Tenangkan dirimu, Su_ie._ Ada aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu cemas sampai seperti itu," Pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu kemudian membawa tubuh Junsu dalam pelukan. "Kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah!"

Tak lama kemudian, semua berjalan normal kembali. Junsu dapat memamerkan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Terkadang rasa gugup yang berlebih membuat repot setengah mati. Jaejoong memukul lengan Junsu, "Dasar bodoh. Sudah membuat sebuah peti mati jatuh dari langit, kau juga membuat semua orang khawatir. Sebenarnya kau berniat membantuku atau tidak, huh?" Junsu tertawa aneh menanggapi ucapan sang arkeolog androgini. "Maaf, _hyung._ Itu refleks-"

"_Hyung,_ apa kau bisa membaca ini?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong pun segera menghampiri sarkofagus yang dikelilingi oleh Changmin dan Yunho. Junsu mengikuti langkah sang senior dan berdiri di samping Changmin yang menyapu debu di atas permukaan sarkofagus menggunakan sebuah kuas kecil. Setelahnya, pemuda jangkung tersebut langsung menyalakan kembali _handycam_ miliknya.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut merasakan ujung jarinya yang menelusuri guratan permukaan dingin sarkofagus. "Menurut buku yang pernah aku baca; peti mati yang diletakkan di bawah patung Anubis adalah peti mati dari orang-orang berkedudukan besar dan sangat berjasa di zamannya, seperti _Pharaoh_ atau cendekiawan. Namun dalam beberapa kasus yang berbeda, yang dimakamkan di bawah patung Anubis merupakan seseorang yang sangat jahat atau bisa jadi orang yang merupakan tersangka utama dari pemberontakan kerajaan Mesir kuno-.."

Jaejoong pun membaca huruf demi huruf hieroglif yang diukir di atas permukaan sarkofagus. "Di sini tertulis; 'Seseorang yang tidak boleh disebutkan namanya'. Apa maksudnya?" Permukaan peti mati tua yang masih diselimuti oleh debu tebal membuat Jaejoong sulit untuk mengindentifikasi benda tersebut.

Fiuhhh

Yunho meniup permukaan peti yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan dengan lekukannya yang menjorok ke dalam. Setelah debu-debu yang menyelimuti bagian itu hilang, baru 'lah terlihat dengan jelas sebuah lekukan menjari segi delapan. Jaejoong tersentak. Bentuk lekukan itu sama dengan kalung Anubis miliknya!

"Kunci!" Jaejoong berseru sembari mengobrak-abrik kantung merah kecil yang dibawanya. Senyum merekah saat ditemukannya benda logam berwarna abu-abu gelap seukuran kepalan tangan. Ia memutar benda tersebut dua kali searah jarum jam. Terbuka sudah benda tersebut—dan memang sangat pas kala Jaejoong meletakkannya di atas lekukan itu.

Senyuman Jaejoong melebar. "Mari kita lihat siapa yang ada di dalam sini. Siapkan kameramu, Minie-_ah_!" Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ia membuka bandul kalung Anubis; memutarnya dua kali searah jarum jam.

GREK

Penutup peti mati itu tiba-tiba bergeser—membuat sebuat celah terbuka dari sisi kiri. Jaejoong segera mencabut bandul kalung yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kunci itu. "Sebaiknya kita berdirikan saja. Akan lebih mudah untuk membukanya-"

Dengan bantuan dari tiga rekannya yang lain, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil mengubah posisi peti mati tersebut. Celah semakin terbuka lebar, sesuatu yang terlihat mengerikan nampak mengintip dari dalam. "Apa itu mumi?" cicit Junsu. "Sepertinya iya-.."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu?" Changmin mengarahkan kameranya ke segala penjuru.

"Orang Mesir kuno biasanya memumifikasi seseorang yang patut untuk dikenal sepanjang hayatnya. Entah itu orang-orang besar ataupun pengkhianat dinasti. Mereka akan memotong lidahmu, mengeluarkan semua organ dalammu, lalu mengoleskan balsem khusus di sekujur tubuhmu-" Jaejoong dengan semangat mengayunkan sebuah tongkat besi kecil—yang entah ia peroleh dari mana—di udara, mencontohkan gerakan menusuk lalu berputar-putar.

"-Kemudian mereka akan mengaduk-aduk isi kepalamu menggunakan sebuah alat khusus yang sengaja dimasukkan melalui lubang hidungmu—itu semua dilakukan setelah kau mati."

Hening seketika.

Junsu menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sedangkan Changmin—yang sudah tahu bagaimana cara memumifikasi zaman Mesir kuno dari Jaejoong—tenang-tenang saja. Yunho bergeridik ngeri. "Tidak 'kah kau merasa bahwa itu terlalu kejam dan menjijikan?"

Jaejoong melangkah maju dan tangannya memegang celah peti mati. "Itu hanya terjadi pada zaman Mesir kuno, Yunho-_ya._ Sekarang bantu aku menarik tutup peti mati ini-.."

Yunho pun ikut maju dan membantu sang arkeolog androgini untuk menarik tutup peti mati tersebut sekuat tenaga. Hampir satu menit berlalu mereka berusaha, dan akhirnya tutup peti mati itu terbuka—menjeblak jatuh di atas hamparan pasir. Sebuah mumi berpenampilan mengerikan mengejutkan mereka semua. Sontak Jaejoong dan Junsu memekik kaget.

Changmin tetap mengarahkan lensa kameranya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satu mengelus dada kirinya yang berdebar kencang. Bukan, ia bukan terkejut dengan mumi yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya. Tetapi terkejut karena suara teriakan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menggelegar.

Yunho berdecak kesal. "Ck! Kalian seperti perempuan saja, berisik." Pria _manly_ itu pun memperhatikan mumi tersebut dari atas ke bawah. "Sangat buruk," komentarnya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada tutup peti mati yang telentang di bawah sana. Matanya memicing kala tak sengaja menemukan sebuah ukiran dengan bentuk dan rupa yang hampir sama dengan ukiran pada permukaan peti yang tertelungkup—namun dalam versi yang lebih kasar.

"Jaejoong-.. Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu."

Jaejoong segera mendekati Yunho. "Apa?" Pemuda androgini itu lantas mengamati sudut yang Yunho tunjuk. Dirabanya ukiran itu perlahan, "Sepertinya ini diukir dalam keadaan mendesak, kesakitan, menderita atau sebagainya. Dilihat dari ukiran kasarnya. Ini-.. Dia menggunakan kukunya untuk menulis ini."

Changmin maju dua langkah dan langsung mengarahkan kameranya mengambil gambar dari tutup peti mati tersebut. "Apa yang tertulis di sana, Jae-_hyung_?"

Pemuda androgini itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia meraba tulisan berbentuk ukiran benda mati dan benda hidup dunia yang terukir dengan kasar. "Kematian-.. 'Kematian hanyalah sebuah awal'."

.

.

.

.

.

Park Yoochun mencoba untuk bersikap tenang tatkala sang Professor memerintahkan beberapa orang pesuruh untuk membongkar sebuah celah di dinding. Mulanya para pesuruh itu enggan untuk mencongkel celah tersebut, tapi Professor beserta beberapa rekannya berhasil untuk memaksa mereka melakukannya. "Professor, aku kira ini bukan ide yang bagus. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari tempat ini-"

BRUUUUUSSH

Tiba-tiba setelah Yoochun selesai berbicara, sebuah asap putih tebal menyembur dari celah dinding batu yang dicongkel oleh para pesuruh menggunakan linggis. Dua orang pesuruh berteriak kesakitan saat terkena asap tersebut. Kulitnya meleleh bagai lilin yang terbakar oleh api.

Semua yang berada di sana langsung mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya reaksi dari asap yang terhembus dari balik celah dinding batu yang kini telah benar-benar terbuka. Dua orang pesuruh itu menggelepar meregang nyawa tanpa ada seorang pun yang mau membantu mereka hingga akhirnya harus tewas di tempat secara mengenaskan.

"Tempat ini penuh dengan kutukan, Professor," ucap Yoochun datar. Matanya dengan apik memperhatikan tindak-tanduk yang dilakukan kelompoknya sendiri. Sang Professor yang angkuh mengangkat tongkatnya menunjuk ke lubang di mana terdapat sebuah benda berupa peti yang tersembunyi di balik dinding. "Cepat ambil peti itu!"

Dua orang pesuruh lain langsung melaksanakan perintah. Tertunduk sesaat kala melewati teman-temannya yang tewas. Merka menarik peti itu lalu membawanya keluar dari celah dinding batu. Sang Professor kemudian membuka peti tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar.

Sebuah kitab yang terbuat dari perak dan empat buah keramik berbentuk macam perwujudan dewa-dewi Mesir kuno; Anubis, Ra, Horus dan Iris—yang mana keramik Iris telah terpecah belah menjadi tiga bagian dan menampilkan segenggam pasir yang berserakan.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Di luar sudah mulai gelap. Kita tidak mungkin berada di tempat ini malam hari." Yoochun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rekan satu kelompoknya yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan hasil temuan mereka. "Kenapa dia menggebu-gebu sekali untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"

John mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit bersikap aneh. Tapi abaikan saja. Kita telah menemukan barang-barang antik yang bernilai jutaan _dollar_ sekarang-"

"Masih ada bergunung-gunung emas yang menanti kita-"

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan dulu pencarian untuk hari ini. Aku butuh istirahat."

Sang Professor melenggang pergi, diikuti seluruh anggota kelompoknya beserta para pesuruh yang membawakan peti yang mereka temukan. Kembali ke luar untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan raga yang mulai lelah dan mata yang mulai memberat.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang terpantul mulai meredup. Menandakan bahwa matahari telah mencapai batas waktu hariannya. Changmin adalah orang pertama yang menyadarinya. Ia keheranan dengan kualitas cahaya yang makin memburuk saat pengambilan gambar. "_Hyung,_ sepertinya sudah sore. Apakah kita akan menginap di dalam sini?"

Jaejoong mengarahkan senter yang ia pegang ke lorong gelap. "Tentu saja tidak, Minie-_ah._ Para Amerika itu mungkin telah menemukan sesuatu dan kita harus tahu apa itu."

Junsu yang berjalan di samping Changmin terdiam sejenak. Indera pendengarannya samar-samar menangkap suara teriakan kesakitan seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia merinding hebat. "Changmin-_ah,_ kau dengar itu?" tanyanya. Pemuda jangkung yang ada di sebelahnya menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Dengar apa?"

"Itu-.."

Tak banyak waktu berselang, tiba-tiba seorang pria bertubuh tambuh berlari dengan kacau dari balik lorong, membuat kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong terkejut bukan kepalang. Pria tambun itu langsung ambruk sesaat sebelum sampai di hadapan Jaejoong yang memimpin jalan bersama Yunho di depan. Mereka mundur lima langkah ke belakang dan mengamati pria tambun tersebut lebih jelas. Tetapi dengan keadaan pria itu yang tengkurap, mereka jadi tidak dapat memastikan wajahnya.

Krrrrrrrrrtt

Kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong reflek merapatkan diri pada dinding kala melihat seekor serangga berukuran sangat besar untuk spesies sejenis kumbang, bergerak cepat keluar dari balik pakaian yang dikenakan pria tambun tersebut. Yunho segera mengarahkan moncong senjata laras panjangnya pada serangga tersebut.

DOR

Sang arkeolog androgini mencoba untuk menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. "Tadi itu-… Apa?" Yunho menggeleng dan menurunkan senjatanya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti itu sangat berbahaya."

Menyadari situasi, Changmin pun dengan sigap mematikan _handycam_ miliknya. Ia mendekati sosok pria yang terbujut kaku tak berdaya, ingin mengatahui dengan jelas siapa sosok itu sebenarnya. Yunho kembali mengangkat senjatanya. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada kumbang yang keluar lagi dari balik tubuh pria tambun itu. Sekilas Yunho mengenali sosok tersebut meski yang terlihat hanyalah punggungnya saja.

Changmin menyenggol lengan pria tambun itu menggunakan kakinya. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa ini-.." Dengan segenap keberanian, pemuda jangkung itu pun membalikkan tubuh pria tambun tersebut—masih menggunakan kakinya yang panjang. "Changmin-_ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tidak-"

"Abraham!"

Omelan Jaejoong terhenti tatkala Junsu menyerukan satu nama yang nyatanya merupakan salah satu anggota ekspedisinya. Abraham, si kepala sipir penjara tua Kairo. Junsu langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. Menyetuh perpotongan antara mulut dan hidung pria tambun itu, mencoba merasakan ada tidaknya hembusan nafas yang keluar dan masuk dari sana. Namun nihil.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tertekuk dalam kesedihan. "_Sir_ Abraham-.. Sudah meninggal."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang bebas serta menarik Junsu yang masih berjongkok di samping jasad Abraham. "Ayo, lebih baik kita keluar." Ia menyeret Junsu dan Jaejoong yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Changmin mengikuti langkah cepat Yunho.

"Sedari awal aku merasa ada yang tertinggal, ternyata bukan barang atau apa. Itu Abraham. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja memisahkan diri dengan kelompok kita. Mungkin saja ia takut atau lebih tergiur untuk mencari harta karun Fir'aun Seti I sendirian-"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan membalikkan badan. "Berhenti bicara seenaknya, Changmin-_ah_! Berhenti membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang orang yang sudah mati!" seru Jaejoong. Mata bulat milik sang pemuda androgini yang biasanya bening bersinar itu kini diselimuti kabut genangan air mata. Disekanya air mata yang hampir mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dengan kasar.

Yunho kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi sempat terbebas dari pegangannya. "Jangan terbawa emosi. Hari sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar," tegas pria bermata serupa mata musang itu. "Dan kau, Changmin-_ah._ Jaga perkataanmu. Meski ada benarnya juga perkataanmu tadi. Tetapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya," lanjut Yunho bijak.

Terlihat gurat penyesalan di wajah tampan Shim Changmin. "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulaginya lagi." Ia membungkuk singkat pada sang senior, sebagaimana tradisi orang Korea meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi. Aku mengantuk."

Mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka menyelusuri lorong-lorong yang mereka ingat sebagai jalan keluar dari pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong terbeliak melihat benda yang dibawa oleh iring-iringan Amerika. Terlebih dengan kitab perak yang dibawa oleh sang Professor. Pemuda androgini itu merasa selangkah jauh di belakang para Amerika itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho dan menghadap api unggun yang menyala. Mendesah pelan lalu meraih ransel miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, bolpoin serta kotak kacamatanya. Menorehkan hitam di atas putih.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _hyung_?" Changmin bertanya dari seberang. Ia duduk bersama Junsu sembari memakan kacang panggang. "Tidak usah. Ini hanya catatan-catatan kecil saja." Changmin menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun dan kembali melanjutkan aksi mengunyahnya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau menaruh kamera di bagian tubuhmu, Changmin-_ah._ Kau akan kerepotan jika terus memegangnya seperti itu," komentar Junsu. Changmin memutar matanya, berpikir. "Ada betulnya juga. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menaruhnya di mana. _Handycam_ ini ukurannya lumayan besar-.."

Junsu merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah senter yang khusus digunakan di kepala lalu menunjukkannya pada Changmin. "Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai penopang kamera. Pakaikan dikepalamu yang besar itu," saran pemuda manis itu sedikit mengejek. Changmin mendelik. "Baiklah. Kemarikan."

Junsu pun menyerahkannya pada Changmin. Ia lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada sang kakak. "_Hyung-.._" panggilnya setengah berbisik. Yunho bergumam. "Tadi saat _hyung_ sedang menyalakan api unggun, aku melihat Park Yoochun di balik tenda kelompok Amerika. Dia bercengkrama dengan seekor burung elang lalu tak lama kemudian menerbangkannya. Bukan 'kah itu hal yang sedikit aneh dan mencurigakan?"

Tangan kekar Yunho berhenti mengelap senjata laras panjang miliknya. "Apakah begitu? Mungkin saja dia itu penyayang binatang," ujar Jaejoong yang ternyata memperhatikan meski tatapannya tetap tertuju pada buku. "Tidak, Jae. Itu hal yang patut kita curigai. Aku masih penasaran dengan siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya-.."

Suara kertas tebal yang beradu terdengar. Jaejoong menutup buku dan juga melepaskan kacamatanya. Merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian menjadikan tas miliknya sebagai bantalan. Tidur beralaskan terpal—hasil memalak kelompok Amerika—dan beratapkan langit cerah bertabur bintang. Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi api unggun. Yunho yang duduk di samping kepala Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat. Besok kita akan memulai pencarian lagi."

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk bersamaan. Membereskan barang-barang dan langsung berbaring berbantalkan tas mereka masing-masing seperti Jaejoong. Yunho melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dan merentangkannya di tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong. Berharap dengan selembar kain miliknya dapat menghangatkan Jaejoong di udara dingin gurun pasir pada malam hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Jujur, ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Pemuda androgini itu tertegun saat mendapati sebuah mantel meluncur dari bahu turun ke dadanya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang berbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata setajam mata rubah itu kini terpejam. Menapakkan kepolosan yang luar biasa di balik sikap menyebalkannya—bagi Jaejoong.

Entah mengapa-.. Ada rasa ketertarikan yang ketara pada pria tersebut. Apa mungkin karena ciuman waktu itu? Satu ciuman terkadang bisa membuat orang menjadi tidak waras. Jaejoong risau dan galau.

Oke. Lupakan.

Karena mata yang sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi untuk terpejam barang sesaat, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Sekedar berjalan-jalan guna menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau balau. Banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan tulisan tentang penelitiannya saat ini. Namun Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil risiko akibat dari membaca dan menulis dalam keadaan cahaya yang kurang memadai. Tidak, terima kasih. Minus nol koma sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Rasa penasaran kembali memenuhi ubun-ubun Jaejoong kala langkahnya sampai di depan rombongan kelompok Amerika. Semua orang nampak terlelap dalam mimpi. Dengkuran keras pun terdengar saling bersahutan. Seakan berlomba untuk mengetahui siapa yang suara dengkurannya paling kencang.

Mata Jaejoong langsung terpancang pada sang Professor yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Pemuda androgini itu memasang raut wajah datarnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun sang Professor enggan untuk melepas kitab perak dan barang temuannya yang lain—yang mana itu semua membuat Jaejoong sedikit iri.

Entah keberanian dari mana, sang arkeolog muda mengambil kitab perak yang berada dalam pelukan sang Professor Amerika secara perlahan. Dan ia bersorak dalam hati kala ia berhasil mengambil kitab tersebut tanpa diketahui sang Professor. Oh, ayolah-.. Kitab ini barang temuan. Bukan barang sah milik sang Professor ataupun salah satu dari rombongan Amerika itu.

Lagipula Jaejoong hanya meminjam. Ya, meminjam.

Pemuda androgini itu langsung saja melesat dari tempat kemah kelompok Amerika, kembali ke tempat teman-temannya tertidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya tidur tadi.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Jaejoong_ie_?"

Sang pemuda androgini tersentak tatkala mendengar suara orang berbicara yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Nampak Yunho juga terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, "Tidak juga."

Jaejoong terkekeh senang. "Aku meminjamnya."

Alis tebal Yunho saling bertautan. "Meminjamnya?" Ia lalu melirik kemah kelompok Amerika dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sana yang terjaga. "Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong masih tertawa pelan. "Tidak juga-.." Yunho mendengus geli.

Sang arkeolog androgini mahasiswa Oxford _University_ itu merogoh kantung celana bawahnya dan mengeluarkan kalung Anubis miliknya. Memutar benda tersebut dua kali searah jarum jam sehingga benda itu terbuka dan berfungsi sebagai kunci. Jaejoong menerapkan kunci kalung Anubis ke bagian terdepan dari kitab tersebut.

"Apa itu kitab yang kau cari?" Yunho bertanya, Jaejoong menjawab. "Bukan-.. Ini bukan kitab Amun Ra, tapi ini sesuatu yang lain-"

KLEK

KLEK

Dua segel yang menutup rapat kitab itu terbuka, mempersilahkan siapa pun untuk menyingkap tabir misteri di dalamnya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya pelan. Ia membuka halaman pertama. Ukiran dengan tulisan hieroglif terpampang dengan jelas, memenuhi tiap halaman. Pembukaan pertama disambut dengan angin kencang yang berhembus sekilas.

Yunho mual seketika. "Kau bisa membacanya?"

"Tentu," jawab Jaejoong yakin. Pemuda androgini bermarga Kim itu menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di halaman pertama. Sentuhan ujung kulitnya pada halaman pertama kitab berwarna perak itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak kecil. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengenai ujung jarinya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"_Amon Ra, Amon Dei. Suei ahara maktubs. Imatsisi baia Imhotep isupi insitsuei-.. Iahtuei, iahtuei, iahtuei! [5]_"

_Tertarik ke dalam ruang dimensi yang gelap. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget kala mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah aula sebuah kuil kuno dengan arsitektur Mesir kuno. Diedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati puluhan pria bertudung emas-biru berlutut mengelilingi sebuah altar._

_Di bawah altar, sekitar tujuh orang berpakaian tertutup mengelilingi undakan tinggi batu altar dengan cara yang sama. Tak jauh dari sana pula, berdiri sesosok manusia bertopeng wajah anjing liar mengamati dengan seksama jalannya upacara sakral. Kala Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan ke altar, sesosok wanita luar biasa cantik dan anggun berdiri di atas sana. Balutan kain tipis dengan tumpukan emas yang indah di tubuh semampainya semakin membuat wanita itu memesona. Ditambah dengan hiasan warna hitam yang membuat tatapan matanya menjadi tajam. Memegang sebuah kitab perak—yang Jaejoong yakini sama dengan kitab yang baru saja ia baca. Pemuda androgini tertegun melihat bentuk wajah dan mata wanita itu yang hampir menyerupai dirinya._

_Jaejoong dapat melihat sesosok pria gagah—sedikit familiar dengan raut wajah itu—yang terbujur kaku di atas altar persembahan, altar yang terbuat dari batu marmer hitam mengilap._

_"Seperti yang sudah kita semua ketahui-.."_

_Jaejoong dalam keadaan bingung; kenapa ia mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita itu? Mana mungkin mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris atau bahkan bahasa Korea? Tapi-.. Yasudahlah._

_"-Seth telah melakukan hal yang sangat rendah; ia dengan beraninya membunuh saudaranya sendiri karena hal yang tak masuk diakal. Osiris merupakan salah satu sosok yang paling dihormati, seorang Hakim Agung. Jika Osiris menghilang, keseimbangan dunia akan runtuh. Ketamakan seluruh umat akan mendatangkan bencana yang amat besar. Maka dari itu—aku, Iris sebagai Dewi Agung sekaligus istri Osiris akan menghidupkan kembali Hakim Agung sebagaimana mestinya."_

_Wanita cantik itu pun membuka kitab perak dengan mata yang terpejam. Kedua mata indah sang dewi bernama Iris—yang Jaejoong ketahui merupakan sosok ratu daripada dewi—kembali terbuka, berkilat tajam menatap kitab tersebut. Bibir merah wanita itu bergerak pelan, membaca tiap kata yang tertera di dalam kitab._

_Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Hanya aku yang tidak bisa mendengarnya atau memang wanita yang hampir mirip dari sudut wajah denganku itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali? Pikirnya kebingungan._

_"Pulanglah. Ini bukan duniamu-"_

_Memang bukan. Eh?_

_Jaejoong sontak membalikkan tubuhnya tatkala mendengar suara tenang seorang laki-laki dari arah belakang. Tampak sesosok pemuda tampan tersenyum lembut padanya. Pemuda tampan itu duduk bersimpuh di barisan paling depan—yang mana hanya pemuda itu saja yang menempati._

_"Kembali 'lah. Banyak hal yang tidak perlu kau tahu tentang kami. Meski aku tahu kau memiliki sebagian roh ibuku, tapi kau hidup di dunia yang berbeda," ucap pemuda tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari upacara sakral yang sedang berlangsung di altar._

_"Kau-.. Siapa?" Suara Jaejoong bergetar dalam gugup dan kebingungan yang ketara. Lidahnya terasa kelu._

_"Horus, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Pemuda itu tetap mengulas senyuman manis dibibirnya. Ditambah wajah tampan yang memesona dan aura kepemimpinan dari pemuda tersebut mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong terpukau._

_"Horus? Bukan 'kah Horus itu-.."_

_"Sampai jumpa, ibu-"_

_Gelap._

Haauuuuuuu

Jaejoong meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak selama beberapa sekon, menyumbat aliran darahnya lalu membuka pembuluh darahnya kembali secara tiba-tiba. Nafas memburu layaknya orang yang mengidap penyakit asma. Sentuhan yang menyeka keringat dipelipis Jaejoong rasakan. Matanya yang semula terpejam lantas membuka, mendapati empat orang laki-laki mengerubunginya seperti semut yang menemukan gula.

"Minum dulu, _hyung-_" Junsu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral, langsung diminukan pada Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas bersandar pada Yunho. "Apa ada yang terasa sakit lagi? Kakimu? Tanganmu? Pundakmu? Biar aku pijatkan, _hyung_!" sahut Changmin semangat namun khawatir pada keadaan sang senior.

"Apa-.. Yang telah terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis—menyisakan energi yang hanya mampu membuat raganya kembali tersadar.

"Kau tadi pingsan tak sadarkan diri setelah-"

"Setelah membaca Kitab Kematian. Kerja yang bagus, Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau telah berhasil membangkitkan makhluk itu kembali ke dunia." Yoochun memotong perkataan Yunho dengan ucapan sarkastiknya. Yunho menggeram, "Jangan menyalahkan Jaejoong seperti itu!"

Yoochun maju satu langkah, "Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Apa perlu kuucapkan kata 'selamat' padanya?" Laki-laki itu tampak tersulut emosi. Changmin menatap tajam laki-laki itu. Dalam hati ia memiliki keinginan besar untuk menggigit kepala berjidat lebar tersebut.

"Kau-"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian tidak lihat, Jaejoong-_hyung_ pingsan lagi!" Junsu menyalak bagai lumba-lumba jahat di tengah perdebatan yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan laki-laki bernama Park Yoochun. Pemuda manis itu menatap gahar keduanya. "Kau, Jung Yunho-_hyung_—cepat bantu kemasi barang-barang milik Jae-_hyung_ dan naikkan barang itu ke unta. Dan kau, Park Yoochun-_ssi_—jelaskan tentang semua hal yang kau ketahui di tempat itu saja. Aku menyetujui saranmu untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini malam ini juga.

"Kau juga, Shim Changmin-_ah_—bantu aku membenahi barang-barang yang berantakan ini!" Titah absolut Jung Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Panas.

Junsu berlindung di balik punggung lebar Changmin yang bagaikan tameng untuknya dari terik matahari yang membakar di tengah gurun. Biasanya, Jaejoong akan membagikan tisu basah sekaligus memberikannya _lotion_ yang berfungsi untuk memblokade sinar matahari agar tidak terlalu terserap oleh kulit. Tetapi-.. Junsu melirik Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas di pangkuan sang kakak yang menunggang unta. Masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi semalam. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah; Jaejoong yang jatuh pingsan sesaat setelah membaca halaman pertama dari sebuah kitab perak—yang Yoochun sebut sebagai Kitab Kematian.

Junsu ingat betapa kacau keadaan kelompoknya semalam. Pemuda manis itu terbangun karena suara pekikan Yoochun teringiang dikepalanya. Ia lalu bangun dan mendapati Jaejoong yang pingsan di pelukan sang kakak.

"Sepertinya kita akan segera sampai."

"Huh?"

Junsu mengintip dari balik bahu Changmin. Tampak dari kejauhan sebuah desa menyambut pandangan. Orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam dan putih lusuh berlalu-lalang di sana. Pohon-pohon palem berjajar rindang, membuat desa tersebut terlihat asri di tengah gurun pasir. Oasis.

Yoochun memacu untanya dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Yunho dan Changmin yang turut memacu 'kendaraan' mereka seperti laki-laki berjidat lebar yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. "Apa para Amerika itu tidak akan mencari keberadaan Yoochun-_ssi_?" Junsu merapatkan kepalanya ke pundak Changmin. "Aku rasa tidak," jawab pemuda jangkung itu seadanya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka pun sampai di gerbang desa. Dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam menyambut mereka dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Senapan tersampir di bahu mereka, membuat Junsu sedikit mengkeret karenanya. Ditambah tatapan tajam yang menusuk dan sebuah tanda aneh di bawah mata kanan dua pria tersebut.

"_Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?_" tanya seorang pria menggunakan bahasa yang kurang dimengerti oleh kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong. Yoochun turun dari untanya lalu menghampiri pria tersebut. "_Aku Micky. Aku dan teman-temanku ingin bertemu dengan _Sir_ Ernest. Ada hal penting yang perlu kami bicarakan dengannya. Ini perihal bangkitnya 'makhluk' itu-.._" Ia berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama dengan dua pria itu.

Ah, Junsu rasa pernah mendengar bahasa itu. Kalau tidak salah itu bahasa Arab. Ya, bahasa Arab.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiskusi, akhirnya dua pria yang menjaga gerbang desa itu pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk memasuki kawasan. "_Selamat siang, _Sir._ Apa Anda perlu bantuan untuk merawat unta, _Sir?" Tiga orang remaja laki-laki menawarkan jasa begitu Yoochun dan kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong mencapai area yang nampak ramai seperti pasar.

Yoochun mengangguk. "_Tentu. Tapi tolong antarkan kami ke kediaman _Sir_ Ernest. Kalian tahu?_"

Tiga remaja itu mengangguk bersamaan. "_Tentu saja. Mari ikut kami._"

Yoochun—yang memilih berjalan kaki sambil menuntun untanya—mengikuti tiga orang remaja tersebut. "Kau percaya begitu saja pada mereka?" tanya Changmin tak habis pikir pada laki-laki yang mempercayai orang asing. Oh, Park Yoochun juga orang asing bagi mereka sebenarnya. Jadi banyak hal yang harus diwaspadai dari laki-laki berjidat licin itu.

"Aku pernah tinggal di tempat ini selama beberapa tahun. Desa ini sangat aman dan terkendali. Jadi tenanglah sedikit," ujar Yoochun santai.

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam membisu hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih tertidur di atas pangkuannya. Mendengkur halus seperti seekor kucing. Bulu matanya yang lentik menyapu lembut permukaan kulitnya karena kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Belahan bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil nafas. Jaejoong terlihat sangat polos seperti bayi saat tertidur. Yunho terkekeh.

"_Ini rumahnya,_ Sir-" tunjuk seorang remaja. Sebuah rumah pondokan sederhana yang dikelilingi oleh pohon palem dan kurma yang menjulang. Yoochun menyerahkan ikatan tali yang mengikat untanya pada salah seorang remaja. "_Tolong rawat mereka dengan baik. Ada imbalan yang setimpal jika kalian melakukannya dengan bagus. Apa kalian sudah makan siang?_"

Changmin menaikkan segaris alisnya kala memperhatikan ketiga orang remaja yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan wajah yang lesu. Sekantung kecil berisi koin—yang Changmin dengar dari suaranya yang saling beradu—diberikan laki-laki berjidat lebar itu pada tiga remaja tersebut.

Ketiga remaja itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Yoochun menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sedikit kaku. Mereka juga membantu mengangkut barang-barang bawaan. Penasaran, Changmin pun menghampiri Yoochun yang berdiri diam memperhatikan tiga remaja yang sedang bekerja. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Pemuda jangkung itu mulai menginterogasi.

"Mereka hanya menawarkan jasa merawat unta. Tidak lebih."

Mata Changmin memicing penuh curiga. "Oh ya? Lalu uang yang kau berikan tadi untuk apa? Tidak untuk menjebak kami 'kan?"

Yoochun menoleh pada Changmin. Ia malah tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi pemuda bermarga Shim itu. "Kau jangan mengada-ngada, Changmin-_ah._ Justru aku membawa kalian kemari adalah untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua-.."

CLEK

Seorang pria tua berwajah keras membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Sontak Yoochun langsung membalikkan badannya lalu membungkuk singkat pada pria tua tersebut. "Kakek-"

"Micky, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya pria tua itu menggunakan bahasa yang dimengerti oleh kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong. Akhirnya. Changmin menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Bukan 'kah kau ada di sana untuk mengawasi, Micky?"

Gurat penyesalan di wajah Yoochun menjelaskan semuanya. "Maafkan aku atas kelalaian yang sudah kuperbuat. Aku tidak menyangkan jika Jaejoong dapat membaca hieroglif. Dan lagi-.. Aku tidak pernah menduga jika Jaejoong memiliki kunci Anubis-.."

Pria tua yang ternyata adalah _Sir_ Ernest, kakek Yoochun, memandang Jaejoong yang masih tertidur dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia meraba kening pemuda androgini tersebut menggunakan ibujarinya. "Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari wanita ini-"

"Err-.. Maaf, _Sir._ Tapi Jaejoong itu laki-laki," interupsi Junsu. Mengulas senyum canggung pada _Sir_ Ernest yang salah mengira jika Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita. _Sir_ Ernest menoleh pada Junsu. "Oh-.. Tak kusangka jika Iris memilih seorang laki-laki."

Derit kursi yang bergesekan dengan ubin terdengar cukup keras ditelinga. Yunho bergerak gusar dalam duduknya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Iris memilih seorang laki-laki'? Dan siapa kalian sesungguhnya?"

_Sir_ Ernest tersenyum ramah sambil menyingkirkan jemarinya dari kening Jaejoong. Pria tua itu kemudian beranjak dari kursi malasnya, berjalan ke arah sebuah rak buku yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan yang tak begitu luas dan menarik sebuah buku tebal yang mulai lapuk termakan usia dari sana.

"Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kalian kaetahui. Namun dengan terjadinya hal ini, sudah bukan batasan bagi kalian untuk mengetahuinya secara gambling atau tidak-"

_Sir_ Ernest memandang para pria yang berada di ruangan secara cepat dengan tatapan jenakanya. "Kalian sudah makan siang? Bagaimana dengan mencoba sajian daging kambing pedas? Aku rasa kalian menyukai makanan pedas karena kalian berasal dari Korea yang identik dengan makanan pedas-.." tawarnya sembari berlalu dari ruangan.

Dan dalam detik itu juga, perut Changmin bersuara amat keras. Mengundang gelak tawa dari Junsu yang tak henti mengejeknya. Yoochun terkikik geli, Yunho memasang ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Jaejoong masih terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang terasa lengket. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan kondisi. Punggungnya merasa nyaman terkena bantalan empuk, menempel di tubuh bagian belakangnya dengan sempurna. Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Ruangan yang terang oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela tak berkaca.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. Pemuda berparas androgini cenderung cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena berbaring dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada tumpukan tas yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat dinding. "Itu 'kan-.."

"Kau sudah bangun, Puteri Tidur?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara. Nampak Yunho bersandar di lubang sekat tak berpintu dengan dua tangan kekarnya yang menyilang di depan dada. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Kita di mana, Yun?" tanyanya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Yunho menyebut dirinya apa tadi.

"Kalau kau sudah sanggup untuk berdiri, cepatlah keluar. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau ketahui," ucap pria bermata tajam serupa mata rubah itu penuh misteri. Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia pun mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh lalu menyingkap selimut tipis yang menyelimuti perut sampai ujung kakinya.

Kemudian sedikit berbenah dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mengelap wajah dan lehernya yang terasa sedikit lengket karena keringat menggunakan tisu basah. Setelah siap, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Di mana ia berharap dapat kembali bertatap muka dengan anggota kelompoknya yang—sedikit banyak—ia rindukan.

"_Hyung!_"

"Jaejoong-_hyung-.._"

Changmin dan Junsu memanggil dalam sekon yang hampir bersamaan. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu rumah _Sir_ Ernest langsung berdiri menyambut Jaejoong—kecuali sang pemilik rumah yang tetap duduk diam di kursi malasnya. Changmin menggeser pantatnya guna memberikan ruang untuk sang senior duduki. Melihat gestur pemuda jangkung itu, Jaejoong pun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Semua kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Jaejoong memandang ke sekitar dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kita ada di mana?"

Yoochun berdeham pelan sebelum mulai bicara. "Kita ada di desa Abra, tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi penggalian kemarin."

Jaejoong melirik pria tua yang duduk malas di hadapannya. Pria tua itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Sayang, Jaejoong tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan tersebut.

"Ah, beliau _Sir_ Ernest, salah satu tetua di desa ini."

Seulas senyum diukir sang arkeolog androgini, dibalas dengan keramahan yang tak terduga dari _Sir_ Ernest. "Jadi-.. Aku harus memulai cerita ini dari mana?" Kilatan jenaka terpancar dari mata tua _Sir_ Ernest. Mencoba meluruhkan kecanggungan yang ada. Yoochun melirik sang kakek, "Sebaiknya mulai dari akar permasalahannya-"

_Sir_ Ernest menghela nafas pelan sembari menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar malas pada kursi. "Cerita ini dimulai ribuan tahun yang lalu. Pada masa kejayaan Fir'aun Seti I. Kami merupakan keturunan _Medjay_—abdi penjaga kerajaan, yang mana kami menjadi saksi pada saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Dan perlu diketahui jika _Medjay_ sekarang bertugas sebagai penjaga makam Fir'aun."

Yoochun beserta kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh _Sir_ Ernest. "Kala itu-.. Fir'aun mengangkat seorang wanita untuk dijadikan selir. Namun ternyata, Anck-su-Namun—sang selir, memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan Pendeta Agung kerajaan saat itu, Imhotep. Fir'aun sendiri yang menangkap basah tindakan asusila yang dilakukan oleh dua orang tersebut.

"Namun nahas, Fir'aun ditikam hingga tewas oleh Anck-su-Namun. Wanita itu pun melakukan tindakan bunuh diri saat akan diringkus oleh kaum kami. Saat itu, kami belum mengetahui jika Imhotep terlibat dalam pembunuhan Fir'aun Seti I. Sampai satu hari setelah tewasnya Anck-su-Namun, Imhotep berniat menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya tersebut.

"Putri satu-satunya Fir'aun Seti I melaporkan hal itu pada kami. Hingga akhirnya upacara kebangkitan yang dilakukan oleh Imhotep beserta pengikutnya untuk menghidupkan kembali Anck-su-Namun gagal total. Imhotep dikutuk. Ia dimumikan hidup-hidup. Makamnya di segel menggunakan sebuah kunci, sehingga tidak sembarang orang yang dapat membuka segel kutukannya-.."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lalui kemarin. Dan kunci itu-.. "A-apa kunci yang kau maksud adalah kunci ini?" Pemuda androgini itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda logam segi delapan dari sana. _Sir_ Ernest mengangguk singkat. "Itu adalah kalung Anubis yang menyegel seluruh makam. Kalung itu merupakan milik dewi Iris. Tetapi pada periode tertentu, Iris akan menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada satu dari putri keturunan Fir'aun untuk menjaganya. Terakhir yang kudengar, putri Fir'aun Seti I 'lah yang menjadi pemilik kalung Anubis."

Jaejoong memperhatikan kalung Anubis yang ada digenggamannya dengan tatapan tak fokus. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. "_Sir,_ tadi Anda mengatakan jika pemilik terakhir dari kalung ini adalah putri Fir'aun Seti I. Lalu-.. Mengapa kalung ini bisa ada ditanganku? Bukankah-"

"Kau telah dipilih oleh Iris, nak. Apa kau pernah melihat sesuatu yang janggal dimimpimu?"

Sang pemuda androgini mengerutkan dahinya keras. Memutar ulang memori di kepalanya, berharap dapat menemukan secercah petunjuk tentang kebenaran yang sejati. Kedua mata Jaejoong yang semula tertutup langsung terbuka. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap _Sir_ Ernest tepat dimatanya.

"A-aku-.. Semalam, saat aku selesai membaca paragraf awal yang tertulis dalam kitab perak—tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Upacara itu-.. upacara kebangkitan. Seorang wanita yang mengaku bernama Iris itu hendak membangkitkan Osiris. Lalu-.. Seorang laki-laki saat itu dapat berbicara denganku. Dia mengatakan jika dunianya dengan duniaku berbeda. Dan dia juga sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang roh ibunya yang ada didalam tubuhku-.."

_Sir_ Ernest tersenyum miring. "Apakah Horus yang berbicara padamu?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala antusias. "Benar. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Horus. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pria tua itu menyandarkan kembali punggungnya di sandaran kursi sembari terkekeh pelan. "Karena secara teknis, Horus adalah putra dari Iris dan Osiris."

Junsu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya bak murid sekolahan. "Jadi logikanya, Horus secara tak langsung mengatakan jika Iris adalah ibunya pada Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong memiliki roh Iris, berarti secara tidak langsung juga—bahwa Horus adalah putra Jaejoong. Putramu, Jaejoong-_hyung!_" Uniknya Junsu, ia berbicara dalam dua bahasa yang campur aduk.

Suara tawa terdengar dari _Sir_ Ernest. Pria tua yang ramah itu tergelitik dengan sikap polos Junsu. "Ya, kau benar," sahutnya. Junsu dibuat tersipu malu. "Tumben kau pintar, suara lumba-lumba!" ledek Changmin dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan membuat senyum malu-malu Junsu luntur seketika. "_Ya_!"

Sementara itu, Yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan akhirnya membuka mulut. "Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong mendapat kalung Anubis karena dia memiliki sebagian roh Iris. Lalu apa hubungan semua ini dengan sejarah Imhotep serta kerajaan Fir'aun Seti I?"

"Karena Jaejoong telah membaca Kitab Kematian-.." Yoochun bersuara. Laki-laki berjidat lebar itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Jaejoong secara tidak sengaja telah membangkitkan Imhotep dari kutukannya."

Tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat. Jika memang benar ia telah membangkitkan sang Pendeta Agung yang dikutuk, berarti ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengakhirinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kutukan itu. Terlebih-.. Aku hanya seorang arkeolog dan mahasiswa biasa yang datang ke tempat ini untuk melakukan penelitian, menyelesaikan tugas mata kuliahku sebelum aku mengambil jadwal akselerasi untuk kelulusanku. Aku-.." Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas diwajah pemuda berparas androgini itu. "Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Hembusan angin di luar terdengar cukup kencang. Tiupan debu dan pasir yang berhamburan mengabur di udara. "Apa di luar sedang ada badai pasir?"

Yoochun menyejajarkan dirinya di samping Junsu yang berdiri menghadap tirai jendela yang berkibar karena tiupan angin. "Sepertinya begitu. Tapi entah kenapa-.. Aku dapat merasakan firasat buruk tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Apa kau seorang cenayang?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilayangkan Junsu. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku adalah manusia biasa dan salah satu keturunan _Medjay._"

Mata Junsu berbinar tatkala Yoochun mengatakan jika ia adalah salah satu keturunan penjaga Fir'aun. "Benarkah? Tapi kau 'kan orang Korea. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan desa ini, Yoochun-_ah_?"

Helaan nafas pendek keluar dari mulut laki-laki tampan berjidat lebar itu. Senyuman kecil terpatri di sudut bibirnya. "Ayahku memang asli orang Korea. Tapi ibuku lahir di desa ini, dan _Sir_ Ernest adalah kakekku-.." Junsu membulatkan bibirnya. "Woah-.. Jadi ini alasan mengapa kau memanggil _Sir_ Ernest dengan sebutan 'kakek'?" Yoochun mengangguk.

Malam ini, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap karena keesokan harinya mereka akan berangkat ke kota seberang menemui seorang _Medjay_ bernama Thahamut yang mengetahui tentang seluk-beluk upacara kebangkitan.

Changmin duduk selonjoran di atas tikar yang sengaja digelar di ruang santai. Pemuda jangkung itu mengotak-atik _handycam_ miliknya. Merancang kembali agar bisa dibawa dengan mudah.

Suara langkah pelan terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari ruang makan, diikuti Yunho yang setia mengekor di belakangnya. "Bagaimana dengan makan malamnya, _hyung_?"

"Lumayan," gumam Jaejoong seraya duduk di samping Changmin kemudian membuka tas dan mengeluarkan berkas data. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan membolak-balik selembar kertas folio yang penuh coretan—tulisan Jaejoong. Yunho mengamati dari ekor matanya. Entah mengapa, sejak Yoochun dan _Sir_ Ernest berspekulasi jika Imhotep yang bangkit akan kembali menghidupkan Anck-su-Namun dalam wujud manusia, ia jadi resah sendiri. Hal itu tentunya berkaitan dengan Kitab Kematian yang kini berada di dalam ransel Yunho. Upacara kebangkitan membutuhkan kitab perak itu untuk ritual inti.

Dan Imhotep pasti sedang mencari keberadaan benda tersebut.

Pikiran Yunho melanglang buana. _Sir_ Ernest memastikan jika bukan hanya Kitab Kematian saja yang dibutuhkan dalam ritual. Namun sayangnya, tetua desa Abra itu tidak mengetahui secara pasti benda apa saja yang dibutuhkan dalam ritual. Maka dari itu, beliau menyarankan untuk mendatangi sepupunya di kota seberang—yang mana mengetahui seluk-beluk tentang upacara kebangkitan.

Karena mereka harus bisa menghentikan Imhotep. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengorek artefak di situs secara langsung. Kenapa jadi begini?" bermonolog dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sedikit gatal. Jaejoong membaca tulisannya dengan jeli satu persatu. Kebingungan melanda. Jujur saja, Jaejoong merasa 'kosong' dengan penelitiannya kali ini.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan penelitian kita, _hyung._ Dan ada baiknya kita bereskan dulu urusan yang satu itu," Changmin menyarankan, masih disibukkan dengan kamera tangan miliknya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir ranum sang pemuda androgini, menyunggingkan senyum lemah yang memeras hati. "Idiot."

Angin kering yang berembus kencang perlahan mereda. Gemeretak kayu terbelah di perapian memecah hening. Semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. "Umm.. Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kota. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, jadi kita memerlukan energi yang cukup untuk sampai ke sana," ucapan Yoochun mengambang di udara.

Junsu segera beringsut mendekati sang kakak. "_Hyung,_ kau mau tidur di sebelah mana?" Yunho memutar kepalanya menghadap Junsu. "Di mana saja asalkan nyaman untuk kutiduri."

Malam semakin larut. Kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong—yang kini bertambah satu orang—tidur berjajar beralaskan tikar bak pengungsi bencana alam. Sebelumnya _Sir_ Ernest meminta maaf karena ruang tidur yang sempit dan ketidakadaan alat-alat pelengkap tidur nyenyak di rumah pondoknya. Mereka memaklumi hal itu.

Dengkuran halus saling bersahutan. Malam hari yang hening, menajamkan setiap indera bagi mata yang belum terpejam. Jaejoong membolak-balikkan tubuhnya. Sebentar-sebentar menghadap ke kanan, sebentar ke kiri. Kembali lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Efek dari tidur siang yang panjang baru ia rasakan. Memejamkan mata hanya dalam satu menit—menghitung domba-domba berbulu putih imajiner yang berlompatan dipikirannya. Kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka lagi.

Menghela nafas sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamar. Di sebelah kirinya ada Changmin, kanan ada Yunho. Mereka tidur berdempetan di tengah hawa dingin yang menggigit. Berjajar rapi seperti ikan siap makan di dalam kaleng. Jaejoong merasa kesepian. Semua temannya sudah tidur nyenyak, tidak ada satupun yang terjaga untuk sekedar menemaninya mengobrol. Jaejoong mengumpat pelan dalam benaknya.

Bosan melihat langit-langit yang gelap, Jaejoong pun menggeser dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Mata bulat nan bening itu mengamati Yunho dengan seksama. Terlihat sangat jelas bagaimana bentuk wajah Yunho yang kecil tapi jantan dalam waktu bersamaan. Seingatnya baru kemarin malam ia memperhatikan pria—yang menurutnya—menyebalkan itu, dan kini nyatanya ia memperhatikan Yunho lagi.

Kurva geometris lancip dagu sempurna menyerukan decakan kagum. Tubuh maskulin dibalut dengan otot muskular—bagian ini Jaejoong menggerutu, ia sama-sama lelaki tapi tidak memiliki tubuh seperti itu. _Bloody hell._ Garis rahang tegas Yunho mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Kalau tidak salah Osiris juga mempunyai garis rahang yang hampir sama dengan Yunho. Bibir bentuk hati itu-.. Bibir yang dengan nistanya telah merenggut kesucian bibir Jaejoong. Terkutuk kau, Jung Yunho. Naik lagi ke bagian atas bibir. Hidung lancip berkulit kecoklatan itu mengembang-mengempis seiring dengan tarikan nafas sang pria. Jaejoong terkikik geli kala membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia menaburkan sedikit bubuk merica di sana. Jangan, Kim Jaejoong. Itu alamat buruk.

Puas dengan hidung yang lancip bak perosotan taman kanak-kanak, Jaejoong pun mendongak guna melihat lebih jelas bagaimana bentuk mata dan alis yang tersulam. _Crap._ Jaejoong membeku.

"_Bingo-_" ucapan lirih bagai mantra pembeku bagi Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau menatapku sampai seperti itu, Jae?" Yunho berujar lirih dengan nada menggoda.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong yang semula terkepal segera terulur lalu menoyor kening Yunho tak berbelas kasih. "Enak saja. Siapa juga yang menatapmu-.." elak Jaejoong. Iris gelap Yunho berkilat dalam gelap. "Hoo-.. Lalu apa yang kau perhatikan tadi? Pintu dapur?" mendengus pelan diakhir kalimat.

Iseng, Jaejoong menyentil kening Yunho hingga membuat sang pemilik mengaduh lirih. "Aww-.." Jaejoong terkikik puas, tidak peduli dengan delikan mata tajam Yunho yang membunuh.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jaejoong kembali menyentuh kening Yunho yang kini berwarna merah dalam keremangan. Jemarinya mengusap lembut di daerah itu. "Sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik. Yunho menahan nafasnya beberapa saat. "Umm.. Kurasa."

"Jawaban macam apa itu." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Yunho harap Jaejoong tidak dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya yang mulai mengeras.

"Oiya-.. Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Tetapi jika kau tidak bisa memejamkan mata, aku pun tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Sama seperti kemarin."

"Tapi kau akan kelelahan besok, seperti waktu itu. Tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat, Yunho-_ya._ Kau bukan robot-"

"Tapi aku ingin selalu menemanimu sampai kedua mata terpejam."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak-.."

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah karenanya. Jaejoong sudah dewasa, ia mengenyam pendidikan formal hingga ke tingkat sarjana sekaligus calon magister, ia sudah tentu tahu makna apa yang terkandung di dalam ucapan Yunho. "Kau mengigau?" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata Yunho dari dekat. Sekedar memastikan jika pria itu terbawa rasa kantuk atau tidak.

"Kau sadar jika aku sadar-" Yunho mengetuk hidung bangir pemuda androgini di hadapannya menggunakan hidungnya sendiri. Jaejoong terbelalak dengan pipi yang makin merona merah—walau tersamarkan karena ruang kamar yang remang. "Ugh. Dasar mesum!" katanya penuh penekanan meski dalam suara pelan.

Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya keras menahan tawa. "Kau sangat lucu, cantik-.."

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Dengan. Sebutan. Itu-"

Tendangan-tendangan kecil dilayangkannya pada sang pria bermata rubah. Tubuhnya sendiri tidak bergerak begitu banyak karena ia sadar jika teman-temannya pun memerlukan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi dengkuran keras dari tiga orang di belakang punggungnya menandakan jika meraka tak terusik dengan keributan yang timbul antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Seringaian tercetak miring di sudut bibir Yunho. Tangan kekarnya dengan sigap menangkap kaki Jaejoong yang melayang kalap di udara, menarik ke arahnya lalu melingkarkan tungkai kaki sang pemuda androgini di pinggang. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya sesaat karena tarikan Yunho yang menyebabkan tubuhnya semakin merapat dengan pria tersebut.

Nafas saling beradu. Dua ujung hidung yang licin hampir berbenturan. Yunho melengkungkan lehernya guna menyejajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan Jaejoong—meski pada kenyataannya Jaejoong masih harus mendongak.

Kilatan mata Jaejoong menghipnotis Yunho. Membawa pikirannya keluar dari nalar dan mempekerjakan naluri. Seolah ada magnet kuat yang menarik tepian bibirnya ke sana. Yunho kian mendekat, Jaejoong diam tergugu.

Sentuhan lembut seiring dengan terpejamnya dua pasang mata berbeda bentuk. Degup jantung tidak biasa menghantarkan rasa nyaman satu sama lain. Rasa nyaman yang familiar.

_"Bulan purnama sempurna."_

_Sesosok tegap pria muncul dari sudut gelap ruang yang mana pada sisi lain diterangi oleh sinar rembulan. Sosok wanita anggun bergaun megah berlapis emas membalikkan tubuhnya. Raut wajah cantik dengan hiasan pelengkap di wajah membuatnya makin memesona. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang dipoles gincu emas. "Kau-.. Sudah pulang.."_

_Pria gagah berdiri tegap dengan jubah perang yang ia kenakan. "Tak merindukanku, Iris?"_

_Wanita berparas cantik itu pun segera berlari kecil ke arah sang pria yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Pelukan hangat terjalin begitu cepat. Mulai menguarkan rasa rindu yang terpendam dalam hati masing-masing. Sang pria tampan berahang tegas melonggarkan pelukannya. "Di mana putra kecil kita?"_

_Wanita cantik bernama Iris menengadah pada sang suami. "Horus sudah tidur sedari tadi," jawabnya._

_Osiris menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda dibibir. "Jadi-.."_

_"Jadi?" Iris ikut tersenyum aneh karenanya._

_Osiris mendekatkan sisi wajahnya pada telinga sang wanita cantik yang tertutupi helaian rambut sehitam arang. Disibaknya helaian rambut itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Iris. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Rindu yang menyiksaku sampai ke tulang dan mengonyak seluruh jiwaku-.."_

_Dan selanjutnya adalah bayangan-bayangan erotis di atas peraduan. Hawa panas mengambang di udara, menyisakan uapan nafas hangat memburu mengadu kasih. Kulit beradu dengan kulit. Dinaungi cahanya keemasan suluh yang berkobar berani._

Dua mata berbeda bentuk terbuka lebar. Udara yang berhembus dari lubang pernafasan saling berkejaran. Mengais sebanyak-banyaknya gas oksigen untuk masuk dan ditukar dengan gas karbon dioksida dalam tubuh. Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama terbeliak. Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari buaian memabukkan hasrat ingin saling memiliki. Masih belum menyadari posisi intim antara keduanya; tangan ramping sang pemuda androgini melingkar erat di leher pria bermata serupa mata rubah.

Jaejoong yang pertama membuka mulut. "Kau-.. Tadi melihatnya? Kita-.."

"Ya. Kau juga-.." Yunho terperangah. Merasa takjub dengan bayangan luar biasa yang melintas di memori otaknya.

Jaejoong yang baru menyadari posisi berbahayanya dengan sang pria _manly_ segera mengubah sudut letak kakinya dan melepas tautan di leher Yunho. "Apa kita-.." lirih, Jaejoong bergumam. Yunho tersenyum canggung. "Sepertinya-"

Jaejoong menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya pelan. Pipi gembil yang merona hebat meruntuhkan senyuman Yunho. Pemuda androgini itu segera membalikkan badannya; menghadap sang junior yang tidur memunggunginya. Salah tingkah. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang berhadapan dengan Yunho yang tadi-..

Ah, sudahlah. Jaejoong mengantuk!

Sementara di belakang sana, Yunho menatap punggung sang pemuda androgini. Menguncinya dalam tatapan sendu. Tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi satu sama lain. Yunho berdecih lirih, organ vital dalam dadanya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Terkadang-.. Jatuh cinta itu bisa terasa menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Upacara kebangkitan tidak akan terlaksana tanpa kehadiran Anubis, Horus, Iris dan Ra."

Pria setengah baya berambut putih sebahu dan berjanggut menanggapi penjelasan maksud kedatangan kelompok ekspedisi di rumahnya. _Sir_ Thahamut menuangkan kopi pada tiap cangkir yang telah kosong sepanjang obrolan.

Yoochun berjingkat pelan. "Apa maksud Anda-.. Patung-patung keramik kecil-"

"Perwujudan empat dewa, tentu."

Yoochun membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya beberapa kali seperti ikan. Junsu mengintip dari ekor matanya sembari menyeruput isi cangkir. Sepertinya laki-laki berjidat lebar itu tahu tentang keberadaan keramik-keramik yang dimaksud.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, nak?" _Sir_ Thahamut bertanya-tanya melihat tingkah cucu dari sang sepupu. Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. "Kita harus menemui tim Amerika. Mereka mendapatkan Kitab Kematian beserta keramik-keramik empat dewa. Kita harus mendapatkannya sebelum Imhotep tahu!"

Kerutan didahi _Sir_ Thahamut semakin menebal. "Ada kelompok lain yang kau tinggalkan di sana?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Itu kelompok pemburu harta dari Amerika, _Sir-.._"

_Sir_ Thahamut meremat tangannya erat. "Jika mereka berada di sana setelah Imhotep bangkit, itu adalah bahaya yang sangat besar."

"Maksud Anda bahaya yang seperti apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Dalam wujudnya yang sekarang, Imhotep bangkit dalam wujud mayat. Dia otomatis akan mencari organ tubuh baru dari manusia yang ditemuinya. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, wujud Imhotep akan sempurna dan kekuatannya ada bertambah. Jika kalian sampai terlambat maka-.. Nyawa orang-orang itu akan melayang sia-sia."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membinasakan Imhotep, _Sir_?"

"Ada satu cara. Kitab Kematian berfungsi untuk membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dengan cara menarik dan mengikatkan kembali rohnya pada jasad. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kitab Amun Ra, di mana kitab tersebut dapat menarik roh dari dalam jasad kembali ke alam baka."

Jaejoong bergumam lirih, matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. "Amun Ra-.."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sore mereka berlima habiskan di sebuah kedai makanan di pinggir jalan tengah kota Kanbiya. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka berangkat dari desa Abra ke kota ini. Menemui sepupu _Sir_ Ernest yang juga adalah seorang _Medjay,_ _Sir_ Thahamut.

Changmin mengunyah roti yang dicampur dengan sup krim jagung dengan cepat, sama halnya dengan yang lain. "Apa roti ini bisa dijadikan bekal?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Tentu saja. Asalkan jangan terlalu banyak. Persediaan air di perjalanan terbatas," sahut Jaejoong tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

Kedua mata Jaejoong kemudian mengedar ke jajaran jendela di bagian depan kedai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Beberapa ada yang mampir ke dalam kedai sekedar untuk memesan sepotong roti isi untuk mengganjal perut. Berselang satu detik timbulnya niat untuk membuka tas dan kembali menulis, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pria tinggi yang melintas di jendela. Ia kenal wajah itu. Tidak salah lagi; tampang Amerika—kalau kata Yunho.

"_Mr._ John-"

Pemuda androgini itu segera bangkit dan langsung mengejar laki-laki itu ke luar kedai. Tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari semua anggota kelompoknya. Yunho yang sempat mendengar desisan Jaejoong pun dengan sigap menyusul sang arkeolog androgini.

"_Hyung,_ kau mau kemana?" Suara Junsu tertelan suara pintu kedai yang menutup. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, mereka bertiga segera membereskan barang-barang dan pergi dari kedai—setelah membayar makanan yang mereka makan tentunya.

"_Mr._ John!"

Laki-laki itu berbalik!

Jaejoong menghirup nafas lega lalu menghampiri laki-laki kelahiran Amerika tersebut. "_Mr._ John, senang bertemu lagi denganmu-.."

John tersenyum kaku. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan timmu?"

Tak jauh dari belakang Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan mendekat. John melihatnya dan bergerenyit kala melihat benda mengilap di balik ikat pinggang yang pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu kenakan. Sebuah revolver digenggam Yunho dari balik ikat pinggang yang melilit. Jelas ini gertakan.

John menggeleng pasrah. "Baiklah. Kuharap kalian bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kami dalam keadaan panik sekarang-.."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meringis iba melihat keadaan lelaki di hadapannya. Tergolek lemah di atas ranjang dengan perban yang melilit di kedua matanya.

"Malam itu, kami menyadari jika kelompok kalian telah pergi dari Hamunaptra, membawa kitab perak yang kami temukan. Professor sangat marah, tentu saja. Terlebih dengan menghilangnya Micky dari kelompok kami. Meneruskan pencarian hingga pagi harinya kami menemukan dia tergeletak bersimbah darah."

Yunho bersidekap. "Lalu-.. Organ tubuh mana saja yang makhluk itu ambil?"

"Kedua mata dan lidahnya."

Sang arkeolog androgini mengusap matanya yang terasa panas. "Ini salahku-"

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Yunho menoleh ke pintu ruangan sebelah yang memuat keberadaan Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin beserta anggota kelompok Amerika lainnya. Yoochun bertugas untuk menjelaskan secara detil akar permasalahannya—untuk bagian Jaejoong memiliki roh Iris dihilangkan.

Sang Professor mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Dasar pembuat onar, amatiran, bodoh-"

Sebuah pisau berkilat menyentuh leher sang Professor yang terbuka karena dagunya naik. Mimik wajah datar dan dingin terpasang diwajah Yunho. "Kami kemari bukan untuk mencari perkara dengan kalian. Cepat beritahu di mana kalian menyimpan keramik-keramik itu!"

Sang Professor mengkeret ketakutan. Ia dapat merasaan permukaan dingin pisau yang menyentuh kulitnya. "Baik, baiklah! Sekarang lepaskan pisaumu dariku!"

Yunho mendengus kasar sebelum menarik pisaunya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam serangka. "Cepatlah. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Benda itu disimpan oleh _Mr._ John. Kau tanyakan saja padanya!" nada ketus terdengar dari sang Professor Amerika.

Yunho mendelik sekejap lalu berbalik memasuki kamar tempat Jaejoong, John dan korban itu berada. _Step._ Langkah Yunho terhenti. Kamar kosong, kasur berantakan dan jendela yang terbuka.

_Shit._ Yunho mengumpat dalam hati lalu melompati ranjang dan menghadap ke jendela. Mereka tidak ada. Hilang bagai tertelan angin. Kepalanya menoleh menuju pintu yang berlainan arah dengan ranjang. Pintu yang sedari awal tadi memang terbuka.

Butiran pasir emas menarik perhatian Yunho.

Mendengar suara keributan kecil di ruangan sebelah, mau tak mau atensi Yoochun teralihkan. Pria itu menengok melalui sekat dan menatap curiga Yunho yang berwajah geram sambil menatap butiran pasir ditangannya yang terkepal.

Yoochun mematung. Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau-..

"Mereka diculik-"

Satu yang Yunho baru sadari; di mana Grum?

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang pengap nan gelap menyesakkan dada. Pemandangan sebuah kamar dengan arsitektur berkelas menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali Jaejoong lihat. Pemuda androgini itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Lantai marmer yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya dingin.

Kamar yang lumayan luas ukurannya dan mewah, tentu saja. Sebuah meja dipenuhi dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Menerangi ruangan dengan cahayanya yang redup. Samar-samar, sinar keperakan bulan mengintip dari sela-sela gorden tipis yang menutup pintu balkon.

Sebuah rintihan tertangkap indera pendengar. Jaejoong dengan segenap keberaniannya menghampiri asal suara. Sudut gelap membuatnya tak mampu melihat sosok sesungguhnya dari pemilik suara. "Siapa di sana?"

"Jae-.."

"John? Apa itu kau?"

Jaejoong merogoh kantung celananya. Ketemu! Sebuah senter berukuran kecil dinyalakan dan ia arahkan ke sudut ruangan.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Membekap mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga kedua lututnya tak mampu menopang tubuh dan akhirnya ia ambruk. Beringsut perlahan ke belakang. Di depan sana, John melayang tak menapak lantai. Suara aneh nan lirih berasal dari John yang lehernya dicengkram begitu kuat oleh sesosok hitam berjubah. Sebenarnya, yang membuat Jaejoong ketakutan seperti itu bukanlah John yang dicekik sampai melayang beberapa centi dari lantai—tapi sosok itu yang seperti menyerap sesuatu dari John. Kulit laki-laki Amerika itu mulai mengeriput sampai akhirnya, sosok itu melempar tubuh tak berdaya John.

Dari sana juga Jaejoong dapat melihat situasi yang sama dialami teman John yang kehilangan mata dan lidahnya; tergeletak tak bernyawa ditindih tubuh John—ia yakin jika John pun kini telah tiada.

Jaejoong mencengkram senternya kuat, kemudian bangkit berlari secepat mungkin ke pintu balkon. Persetan dengan ketinggian. Ia ingin pergi dari sini!

Pintu balkon terbuka. Jaejoong segera melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan yang memegang senter ditangkap oleh sosok itu. Jaejoong menjerit ketakutan. "Lepaskan aku!" Meronta terus, mencoba melawan sekuat tenaga.

"_Anck-su-Namun_?"

Rontaan Jaejoong terhenti. Suara _baritone_ seorang pria mengaung. Dengan takut-takut, ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sosok berjubah hitam bertudung itu-.. Seorang pria. Cahaya keperakan menembus lebih dalam. Sosok itu mengenyahkan tudung jubah, memperlihatkan fisiknya jelas.

"_Aku kembali.._"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Kitabnya juga hilang!"

Keadaan kacau balau.

Junsu mengobrak-abrik tas dan ransel bawaan mereka. Tetap tidak bisa menemukan apa yang mereka cari. "_Mr._ Park, keramik-keramik itu juga hilang!" teriak seorang anggota kelompok Amerika dari luar kamar. Yoochun menepuk jidatnya kasar.

Kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong dan kelompok Amerika bahu-membahu mencari keberadaan tiga orang yang hilang dan barang-barang sakral yang juga turut hilang. Tersangka terduga pertama dan paling masuk diakal adalah Imhotep. Bukan tidak mungkin apabila makhluk jadi-jadian itu mengetahui keberadaan mereka—dan Yunho berspekulasi jika ada orang dalam yang terlibat.

"Apa kita perlu memanggil polisi?" Changmin berseru dari kamar mandi. Siapa tahu mereka bersembunyi di sana, pikirnya.

"Tidak, atau masalah kita akan semakin besar karena berurusan dengan hukum," sahut Yunho jelas tak menyetujui usulan rekannya.

Yoochun membuka pintu balkon. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Pengelihatannya yang tajam bak elang sangat membantunya. Matanya memicing melihat sebuah pemandangan ganjil di salah satu balkon penginapan bergedung tinggi berjarak kurang lebih lima blok dari sana; seorang pria menggenggam tangan seorang wanita berambut pendek yang terlihat ketakutan. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Tapi-..

Yoochun mengenali pakaian itu! Pakaian ekspedisi berwarna krem dengan kerah berwarna coklat. Yoochun ingin memastikan lebih jelas. Memicingkan mata lebih tajam, memfokuskan gambaran dalam jarak pandang yang sedikit mustahil.

"Yunho, aku menemukan mereka!"

Suara gedebuk dan debaman langkah mengiring Yunho ke tempat Yoochun berada. Laki-laki berjidat lebar itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah penginapan yang lumayan jauh. Ia tajamkan pengelihatannya. Itu-..

"Ayo kita segera ke sana!" Yunho bergegas mengitari ruangan dan memberitahukan hal itu ke anggota yang tersisa. Mengambil peralatan tempurnya lalu melesat ke penginapan yang telah ia hafal letaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tercekat. Pria botak dengan senyuman lembut menyambutnya. Dadanya bergemuruh penuh kengerian jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"_Kau takut padaku_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang pria itu ucapkan, tapi ia tak dapat membalas ucapan tersebut. Hal sama yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Atau memang ini semua hanyalah-.. Halusinasi?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Sakit.

Usapan lembut menyapu tepian bibirnya yang terluka. Pria botak berwajah tampan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Cantik-.." Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang.

Kibasan telapak tangan sang pria tak berambut di depan wajahnya sedikit membuat Jaejoong limbung. Tangan kekar sang pria terasa dipinggangnya, menahan pemuda androgini agar tidak jatuh ke bawah. "Lihatlah!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke balkon. Pemandangan nampak berbeda dari sebelumnya—di mana tadi hanya terlihat gedung-gedung penginapan dan restoran berjajar dengan ratusan lampu yang menyala, tapi kini-.. Cahaya yang dipantulkan bulan dari matahari jatuh ke permukaan bumi dengan sempurna, menampilkan gambar kasat mata sebuah perahu raksasa melintasi sungai Nil, gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang serta dua patung kebesaran dengan puluhan orang berpakaian a la Mesir kuno berseliweran di bawah sana. "Ini adalah kerajaan kita. Kau dan aku akan bersama selamanya."

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup tidak nyaman. Pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Tubuh pemuda androgini itu tak bisa digerakkan, seakan ada mantra pengikat non-verbal dari sang pria membelenggunya.

BRAK

"_Mohon ampun, Tuanku Imhotep. Tapi mereka telah mengetahui keberadaan kita._" Seorang pria kurus dan berkumis tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan menginterupsi. Ia membungkuk dalam pada sang pria tandus.

Hufft-.. Jaejoong diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ini bukan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi-.. Tadi pria kurus itu menyebut pria itu apa?

Imhotep!

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. _Crap._ Kenapa ia lupa kalau pria itu tadi sempat memanggilnya 'Anck-su-Namun'?

Perlahan, mundur dengan perlahan. Jaejoong melirik ke bawah. Kamar ini berada di lantai teratas, perkiraan lima-belas meter di atas permukaan tanah—minimal mengalami fraktura, maksimal mati. Loncat, tidak, loncat, tidak, loncat, tidak, loncat, tidak, loncat-..

"Hoooo!"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Tubuhnya melayang di udara. Kepalanya berhadapan langsung dengan jubah hitam Imhotep. Dipanggul bak karung beras di pundak kokoh sang pria tandus. Jaejoong meronta. "Diam!" Gema suara dalam Imhotep melumpuhkan pergerakannya.

Yunho-..

.

.

.

.

.

Mata rubah Yunho berkilat tajam melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Imhotep menyeringai, Jaejoong berdiri di samping makhluk jadi-jadian itu dengan raut wajah memelas.

Geraman Yunho semakin dalam kala melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik Imhotep; pria kurus dengan kumis dan janggut tipis tak terawat, Grum. Ternyata dia yang membantu Imhotep sampai ke tempat ini. Yunho mengokang senjata laras panjangnya, diikuti Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun yang melakukan hal sama namun berbeda senjata. Mengacungkan moncong senjata.

"Wow, wow, wow.. Sambutan yang sangat meriah, keponakan. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Tuanku Imhotep tidak begitu menyukai sambutanmu ini."

Yunho muak. Ia langsung meludah tatkala Grum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lepaskan Jaejoong sekarang!"

"_Apa maumu_?"

"Tuanku Imhotep bertanya, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Yunho menghentak ke depan. "Lepaskan kekasihku-"

Grum berbisik pada Imhotep. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi berkerut dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Imhotep marah. Pria tandus itu berseru dengan bahasa yang tak mereka pahami. Namun tak lama waktu berselang, berbondong-bondong orang berpakaian kumuh bergerak menghadang mereka. Orang-orang mengepung mereka berempat, menyerukan nama Imhotep berulang-ulang bagai memuja.

"Tembaki saja mereka!"

"Tidak, Changmin-_ah._ Mereka masih manusia!"

"_Hyung-.._ Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Buka jalan dan kita kejar mereka."

Yoochun memukul telak dua orang yang berada di depannya. Tiga rekannya yang lain mengikuti. "Jalan sini!" Changmin melewati celah dan melesat pergi. Disusul Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu. "Kemana mereka lari?"

Keempatnya terus berlari menyusuri gang gelap dan pengap. Hampir putus asa, mereka tak berhasil menemukan jejak Imhotep yang membawa Jaejoong. "Kenapa dia tak mau melepas Jaejoong-_hyung_?" Junsu bersandar lemas pada dinding.

"Karena Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Jaejoong memiliki daya tarik yang kuat terhadap Imhotep. Makhluk itu tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja. Aura Iris pasti terasa olehnya, itu mungkin alasan mengapa Imhotep tidak sampai membunuh Jaejoong." Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Decakan keluar dari bibir Yunho. Pria bermata tajam serupa mata rubah itu membetulkan mantelnya dan menyampirkan tali senjata AK-47nya di pundak. "Aku tahu mereka pergi kemana-.."

Tiga pasang mata menatap Yunho secara bersamaan. Pertanyaan tak terucap mengambang di udara.

"Kita kembali ke Hamunaptra—dapatkan Amun Ra dan lenyapkan makhluk itu untuk selama-lamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke Hamunaptra terasa begitu cepat bagi Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tak mengetahui secara pasti bagaimana dan apa yang membuat Imhotep bergerak secepat itu—karena sadar-sadar ia sudah berada di tengah gurun pasir yang sedikit tak asing baginya.

Berjalan menyusuri padang pasir di bawah sinar matahari. Lengkap sekali. "Panas.." keluhnya sia-sia. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Berlindung di bawah pasir?" Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada si pria kurus.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa menjawab.

Imhotep berjalan di depannya. Nampak santai. Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah. Pemuda androgini itu berbalik dan berjalan mundur. Mengabaikan pria kurus yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya, menahan senyum tatkala matanya dapat menangkap siluet sebuah kendaraan beroda empat yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka.

Tumit Jaejoong terasa menginjak sesuatu yang keras. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh kokoh di belakang. Imhotep menghadap kemana Jaejoong tadi menatap. Sebuah mobil kap terbuka melaju ugal-ugalan.

Sementara itu, Yoochun memutar kemudi mobil ke kanan dan ke kiri—menyesuaikan laju di medan yang ia hafal benar strukturnya. Changmin dan Junsu berteriak semangat. Yunho menyiapkan senjatanya, membidik. Pemuda jangkung yang duduk bersama Junsu di belakang segera memasang kamera di kepalanya. Merekam semua kejadian yang—sepertinya—tak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup Changmin.

"Yoochun-_ah,_ itu mereka!"

Jaejoong menyeringai. Hendak melangkah pergi, namun tubuhnya kembali ditahan dengan cengkraman lumayan keras di lengan. "Lepaskan aku, berengsek!" Semakin Jaejoong meronta, maka semakin erat cengkraman yang ada. Jaejoong meringis perih. Cengkraman itu pasti berbekas.

Grum menatap Imhotep lalu kembali merendah. "Itu mereka, Tuanku."

Imhotep menggeram marah. Dilepaskannya jeratan pada lengan Jaejoong. Berdiri maju beberapa langkah dan kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Menggumamkan kata-kata dengan bahasa Mesir kuno.

Tanah berpasir berguncang hebat. Mobil yang dikendarai kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong kian oleng. Imhotep menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara. Sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata bergejolak. Jaejoong dan Grum terbelalak kaget melihat monster pasir yang diciptakan Imhotep.

Oh, tidak. Mereka dalam bahaya!

Sirine darurat bersahutan dikepala Jaejoong. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Menendang bokong Imhotep? Tidak, tidak akan mempan.

Sekedar mengalihkan perhatian 'kan?

Menendang selangkangannya? Memangnya dia manusia biasa yang merasakan sakit jika benda kebanggaan kaum Adam miliknya dipukul atau ditendang. Jaejoong gamang. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Imhotep guna menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya di sana.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Melangkah mantap menghampiri Imhotep lalu meraih kepala tandus mantan Pendeta Agung Pharaoh Seti I dengan sekali tarikan. Dipejamkam matanya dengan erat. Sementara bibirnya dibawah sana bersentuhan dengan bibir kering Imhotep.

Biarlah. Toh ia sudah dua kali berciuman dengan Yunho.

Ciuman lepas. Imhotep tergugu dan Jaejoong tersenyum lebar—melihat siluet mobil yang melaju stabil seperti sebelumnya. Rencananya berhasil. Mereka nampak baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong merasakan tarikan di pergelangan tangannya lagi. Dan Imhotep membawanya hilang dalam hembusan angin kering gurun pasir.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir meninggalkan singgasananya. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti dari ufuk timur. Malam kembali menjemput. Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon palem di Hamunaptra. Tempat bersejarah yang hanya akan menampakkan diri pada waktu fajar dan senja.

Junsu dan Changmin bersiap turun setelah merapikan tumpukan ransel di bagasi mobil sewaan yang mereka dapat dini hari tadi di kota Kanbiya. Yunho menyarungkan segala senjata di tubuhnya. Memberikan sebagian pada ketiga rekannya. Yoochun memilih senapan, sedangkan Changmin dan Junsu telah memegang revolvernya masing-masing.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam melalui pintu utama sesuai petunjuk dari Yoochun. Tidak ada perpencaran tim karena memang ini bukanlah tempat sembarangan. Mereka harus menghadapinya bersama-sama. Kerja sama tim sangat dibutuhkan di sini.

"Kemana kiranya mereka membawa Jaejoong?"

"Ritual akan dilakukan di dalam kuil. Mereka pasti ke sana. Aku tahu di mana tempatnya!"

Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap. Senter sebagai satu-satunya alat penerang dalam gelap. Changmin membenarkan kameranya. Sedikit berat terasa di kepala. Yoochun dan Yunho memimpin, sementara Junsu berjalan sejajar dengan Changmin.

Suasana semakin mencekam. Tentu memasuki sebuah pemakaman pada malam hari bukanlah ide yang bagus. Berbelok ke arah kiri, menuruni anak tangga, melewati lorong lagi, berbelok lagi dan akhirnya sampai di tempat—yang menurut Yoochun adalah sebuah kuil.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini saat sedang melakukan pencarian dengan tim Amerika—bantu aku menggeser batu ini." Yunho bergerak maju dan membantu Yoochun menggeser batu pengganti pintu.

Sepercik cahaya mengarah ke sebuah benda di tepian ruangan. Yunho tahu benda apa itu. Moncong senjata ia arahkan ke benda tersebut. Berselang beberapa detik, muntahan timah panas meluncur cepat ke arah yang dibidik. Namun peluru itu hanya mengenai tepian benda yang membuat benda tersebut bergoyang ke atas. Meleset atau tepat sasaran? Hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sejurus kemudian tembakan sinar melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya terhadap benda sekitar. Tembakan cahaya kembali terbentuk, terus terpantul pada benda yang serupa bentu dan jenisnya yang mengitari seluruh sudut ruangan. Sampai akhirnya ruangan menjadi terang benderang.

Tergugu, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari dua belah bibir yang terpisah. Kilauan emas menyilaukan pemandangan. Hamparan bergunung-gunung kepingan dan benda terbuat dari emas murni tertangkap mata. "Err-.. Apa ini asli, _hyung_?"

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda androgini bersurai hitam legam dengan kulit putih bersih diseret secara paksa oleh dua makluk tak berkulit dan berdaging. Kalaupun ada kulitnya, kulit itu sudah membusuk dan mengering. Jaejoong meronta dan menjerit-jerit seperti wanita. Minta dilepaskan tapi tak jua terkabul.

Imhotep berjalan di depan, didampingi Grum yang membawakan Kitab Kematian dan sebuah peti—yang Jaejoong tak tahu isinya apa. Masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terkena sinar matahari dari lubang-lubang di atas sana. Hei, tunggu dulu. Jaejoong sepertinya mengenali tempat ini.

Sebuah altar terletak di tengah ruangan yang luas. Undakan puluhan anak tangga mengarah ke sebuah dinding marmer dengan warna berbeda dari dinding lainnya. Pilar-pilar menjulang menopang langit-langit. Tempat ini terlihat seperti yang dimimpi Jaejoong tempo hari, tetapi ada beberapa perbedaan; seperti sebuah bejana air hitam di depan altar.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terikat di balik punggungnya. Membuat sulit bergerak dan hanya dapat mengikuti alur. Dua mumi lainnya—Jaejoong yakin jika mereka adalah antek-antek daripada Imhotep—mengangkut sebuah peti mati. Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat. Apa itu? Altar menghalangi pandangannya.

Sebuah jasad dinaikkan ke atas altar. Kini Jaejoong tahu jasad siapa itu.

"_Letakkan benda itu di sana-_" tunjuk Imhotep pada bagian tepi altar. Grum mengangguk patuh lalu melaksanakan perintah dari Tuannya. Membuka peti yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan empat buah patung keramik—yang mana satu dari empat keramik tersebut terpecah belah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Jaejoong terbelalak. Itu patung keramik empat dewa yang diceritakan _Sir_ Thahamut! Dan Jaejoong mengenali siapa saja patung perwujudan empat dewa dari ciri khas masing-masing. _Great._ Patung keramik Iris hancur. Artinya Jaejoong sebagai pelengkap ritual upacara kebangkitan di sini.

"_Kau boleh pergi, budakku._"

Grum menunduk dalam sebelum berlari terbirit-birit keluar kuil. Imhotep menatap Jaejoong intens. "_Anck-su-Namun.._"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Imhotep?!" Jaejoong menyalak, merasa nyawanya kini telah berada di ujung tanduk. Seringaian Imhotep berjuta kali lebih menyebalkan ketimbang seringaian Yunho. "_Ragamu akan menjadi milik Anck-su-Namun._"

Rontaan Jaejoong semakin keras. Tendangan ia layangkan ke salah satu antek Imhotep, berhasil membuat makhluk itu tumbang karena lututnya yang bergeser akibat tendangan menyamping Jaejoong. Satu lagi dan membebaskan sang arkeolog androgini.

"_Kejar dia!_"

Jaejoong berlari sekuat yang ia mampu. Pilar dan ruangan gelap menjadi penghalang jarak pandangnya. Pasir-pasir yang menyelimuti lantai batu sesekali membuat sepatu yang ia kenakan tergelincir.

HAP

Pergelangan kaki Jaejoong terperangkap oleh sesuatu. Pemuda androgini tersebut langsung menginjak tangan mumi yang tadi menangkap kakinya. "Menjauh dariku makhluk jelek!" Ia kembali berlari mencari jalan ke luar. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya malah jatuh berdebam. "Ukh!"

Jaejoong kalah cepat dengan Imhotep.

Pria tandus itu menarik Jaejoong ke dekapannya secara paksa untuk kemudian ia panggul lagi seperti kantung beras. "Lepaskan aku, Imhotep!"

"JAEJOONG!"

Sang pemuda androgini mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tampak anggota ekspedisinya yang lain berlari dari balik koridor. Jaejoong bergerak-gerak lebih kuat. "Lepas-"

Yunho membidik kaki Imhotep. DOR

Tembakan melesat, mengenai betis makhluk jejadian itu namun ternyata tak membuat Imhotep berhenti melangkah.

Langkah Imhotep baru berhenti di depan altar. Ia menjatuhkan Jaejoong begitu saja di atas altar batu. Jaejoong memekik pelan. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan altar batu yang keras nan dingin.

Ctak. Suara segel Kitab Kematian yang terbuka. Jaejoong menatap ngeri Imhotep. Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan bebas, satu antek Imhotep memegangi kedua kakinya seperti terdakwa hukuman mati.

Imhotep membaca isi kitab dengan cepat. Kolam air hitam bergejolak, permukaannya mulai naik dan membentuk suatu pusaran seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Memang benar, karena tak lama kemudian sebuah gelembung asap dimuntahkan pusaran tersebut. Perlahan semakin naik dan hinggap di jasad Anck-su-Namun samping Jaejoong. Menyelimuti tubuh busuk itu kemudian hilang terserap.

"HUUUAAAAA-.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargghhh!"

Yunho mengumpat kasar. Jari telunjuknya tak henti menarik pelatuk namun tak kunjung bekerja. "_Damn_!"

Changmin menghantamkan revolver tak berpeluru miliknya ke kepala makhluk bernama mumi itu. Mereka berempat baru saja tiba, tetapi langsung diserang oleh sekawanan makhluk jadi-jadian. Junsu memanjat patung dekat pilar. Tangannya berusaha menggapai dua buah pedang yang terpajang di dinding batu. Hap.

"_Hyung,_ Yoochun—gunakan ini!" teriak pemuda manis itu dari atas. Satu mumi menunggunya di bawah, siap menerkam kapan saja Junsu turun. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Yoochun menarik tulang leher mumi itu dan menelentangkannya di atas lantai berpasir. Sementara Changmin bersiap menyasar mumi yang ditumbangkan Yoochun. Mereka berdua pun menarik tubuh tak berdaging makhluk jejadian itu berlawanan arah. Hingga akhirnya kepala dan tubuh terpisah secara paksa. Yoochun membuang kepala mumi itu jauh-jauh.

"Junsu-_ya,_ kau bisa turun sekarang. Bawa pedang itu-" Junsu mengangguk cepat dan segera turun. Helaan nafas lega sesaat setelah kakinya kembali menapak lantai. Junsu menyerahkan satu pedang pada Yoochun. "Aku akan memberikan ini pada Yunho-_hyung._ Kalian cepat selamatkan Jaejoong-_hyung_!" Junsu berkata sambil berlalu menghampiri sang kakak.

Yoochun dan Changmin berlari ke altar di mana Jaejoong dan Imhotep berada. Decakan sebal Changmin terdengar ketika melihat antek-antek Imhotep yang memblokir jalan mereka. Changmin melebarkan langkah kakinya. Begini-begini, saat sekolah menengah di Korea Selatan ia pernah memenangkan kejuaraan atletik tingkat daerah.

Senyuman miring terkulum dibibir Changmin. Tinggal beberapa meter yang tersisa sebelum berhadapan dengan mumi-mumi itu. Changmin berlari semakin cepat. Sebuah batu di tepi kolam air hitam dijadikannya tolakan. Menolak dengan satu kaki dan melakukan lompatan besar. Sungguh beruntung memiliki kaki yang panjang.

Selama beberapa sekon mengudara, pemuda jangkung itu menganyun-ayunkan kakinya guna melawan udara dan memperpanjang masa melayang. Sekawanan antek Imhotep yang berjajar terlewati begitu saja. Makin mendekat ke altar. Melewatinya lagi. Dan menerjang Imhotep yang berdiri terpaku di balik altar. Changmin dan Imhotep berguling beberapa kali di lantai berpasir. "Rekor!" seru Changmin sambil menendang Imhotep yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia segera bangkit. Meringis pelan merasakan sakit pada tumit kaki kanan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menolak.

"Changmin-_ah,_ ambil kunci Anubis dari Imhotep! Argh!"

Jaejoong berguling tatkala jasad yang kembali dibangkitkan oleh Imhotep bergerak menghujamkan pisau ke arahnya. Yoochun merangsek maju setelah mengalahkan beberapa antek Imhotep yang menghadang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya. Cepat lepaskan ikatanku!"

Yunho memlakukan _flyin' kick_ pada mumi yang berani menghadang jalannya. Junsu menebas mumi itu beberapa kali sebelum berlari mengikuti sang kakak. "Jaejoong!"

"Yunh-.."

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang terduduk di bawah altar. Tampak di sana Yoochun beradu pedang dengan mumi wanita. "Itu Anck-su-Namun. Imhotep berniat untuk menjadikan tubuhku sebagai wadah kekasihnya." Yunho menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. "Oke. Kita cari Amun Ra dan menghentikan makhluk itu sekarang juga-"

Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba Imhotep menarik kerah pakaian Jaejoong kemudian melemparkan pemuda androgini itu jauh kebelakang. Suara hantaman cukup keras terdengar. Punggung Jaejoong kembali memar akibat menabrak undakan tangga batu di belakang altar. Yunho dengan geram menerjang Imhotep dan berkelahi dengannya di sana.

Semua tampak sibuk dengan lawannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong terbatuk beberapa kali. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Perlahan beringsut dari anak tangga yang didudukinya. Helaian rambut hitam arang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke undakan atas. Langkah demi langkah menaiki undakan tangga batu. Menghiraukan jeritan Junsu yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_! Changmin-_ah,_ Jaejoong-_hyung_ mau kemana?"

Kaki Changmin meninju keras mumi yang menjadi lawannya. "A-aku tidak tahu-.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong sampai di anak tangga teratas. Menatap batu marmer berwarna gading dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bibir ranum semerah buah ceri bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata asing. Telapak tangannya terangkat, menyentuh permukaan marmer dengan lembut.

"_Itni map thuthak raw. Iros nacktu tala. Impri gahaw. Amon Ra. Suei ahara maktubs. Iretuei, iretuei! [6]_"

Cahaya kebiruan memancar dari dinding marmer. Secara ajaib, sebuah kitab emas perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Kitab emas dengan model yang persis seperti Kitab Kematian.

"_Tidak!_"

Semua sontak menghentikan pertarungannya. Imhotep menyingkir setelah menendang Yunho di bagian perut. Pria tandus itu berlari kesetanan menghampiri Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas di depan dinding marmer. Jaejoong masih sadar. Kitab emas berada dipelukan. Hanya saja tenaganya terkuras setengah karena ingatannya datang kembali. Ingatan kilas balik, di mana roh Iris menguasai tubuhnya beberapa saat.

Yunho tak tinggal diam. Ia pun berlari menyamai langkah dengan Imhotep dan berhasil menarik tungkai kaki pria tandus tersebut hingga Imhotep limbung lalu jatuh tersungkur. Yunho berlari memutar menghidar Imhotep yang kembali menyerangnya membabibuta.

"Jae-.." Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya.."

"Apakah Iris lagi?"

"Hu-um-" Yunho mengangguk paham.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun beranjak dari sana. Imhotep menghadang. Menatap nyalang keduanya. "_Serahkan Amun Ra padaku!_"

"Tidak akan!" Energi tubuhnya seketika terisi kembali. Sang arkeolog androgini segera meraih tangan Yunho, menggenggam erat dan membawanya berlari menuruni tangga. "Changmin-_ah,_ mana kuncinya?"

"Di sini, _hyung_! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Antek-antek Imhotep semakin gencar menyerang kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong. Pedang beradu dengan pedang. Yunho berhasil menghajar salah satu antek Imhotep dan merebut pedangnya. "Changmin, cepat berikan itu pada Jaejoong!"

Changmin berusaha menghampiri, namun rasa sakit di tumit dan pergelangan kakinya kembali menghujam. "Ukh!" Pemuda jangkung tersebut tersungkur. Kunci Anubis yang berhasil dia rebut saat bertubrukan dengan Imhotep ditangannya terlempar lumayan jauh dari jangkauan.

"Changmin!" Langkah kaki Junsu membawanya ke tempat si pemuda jangkung. Ringisan pelan mengalun dari sela-sela bibir Changmin. "Bawa kunci itu-.." Anggukan kepala Junsu menjadi jawaban. Ia pun berlari lagi dan mencoba menggapai benda logam segi delapan itu. Namun sayang, Imhotep sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan batang leher Junsu dan memitingnya keras.

Tubuh Junsu jatuh telentang dengan leher yang dicekik Imhotep. Kunci Anubis terlempar lebih jauh lagi.

"Aaarrghh-.." Junsu menggeram. Lehernya terasa sakit dan sesak. Kedua kakinya mendang udara.

Suara langkah kaki cepat melewati Junsu dan Imhotep. Changmin bangkit. Ia berusaha meraih kunci Anubis sekuat tenaga. Kali ini harus berhasil, meski harus jatuh bangun dalam pencapaiannya. Tapi tak semudah itu untuk melunturkan semangat juang seorang Shim Changmin!

"Junsu-_ya,_ bertahanlah!"

SRING

Tebasan pedang memenggal kepala Imhotep. Cekikan tangannya pada leher Junsu mulai mengendur dan terlepas. Yoochun—yang menebas leher Imhotep tadi—dengan sigap menarik Junsu dari kungkungan tubuh tak berkepala yang diam membeku.

Junsu terengah. Tubuh Imhotep perlahan kembali bergerak, mencari kepalanya. Tak ada setetes darah pun yang mengalir dari luka tebasan pedang. Junsu bergidik ngeri melihat Imhotep memasang kepalanya sendiri. "Dia seperti mainan bongkar-pasang," celetuk Junsu.

"Itu sangat buruk, Su_ie._ Ayo!"

Anck-su-Namun menyerang Jaejoong yang lepas dari pengawasan Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang terkejut refleks melemparkan kitab Amun Ra digenggamannya pada si mumi wanita.

PLETAK

Telak mengenai wajahnya. Tetapi selang dua detik, mumi Anck-su-Namun kembali mengejar Jaejoong sebagai sasaran barunya. Menghunuskan pisau ke arah sang pemuda androgini.

Jaejoong berlari dan menabrak dinding. Dirinya terpojok oleh serangan Anck-su-Namun. Memberanikan diri, pemuda androgini itu membalikkan badannya, berhadapan langsung dengan Anck-su-Namun yang kini menjadi lawannya. "Aku ini laki-laki dan kau wanita! Kenapa kau menginginkan tubuhku, huh?!"

Emosi Jaejoong memuncak. Diraihnya pedang yang menempel pada dinding batu dengan sekali tarikan. "Hadapi aku sekarang juga!"

Tubuh Yunho meliuk lincah memainkan pedang melawan antek-antek Imhotep. Diliriknya tempat di mana Jaejoong berada tadi. Namun nihil. Jaejoong tidak ada di sana. "Oke. Kemari kau, berengsek!"

Menganyunkan pedang pada lawan. Mata tajam serupa rubah Yunho menilik titik kosong yang bisa menumbangkan lawan dalam sekali serangan. Yunho menitik beratkan massa tubuhnya pada kaki sebelah kanan sementara kakinya yang sebelah kiri melayang di udara. Tendangannya tepat mengenai kepala antek Imhotep. Membuat kepala itu terlempar jauh dan masuk ke dalam kolam air.

Tak jauh dari sana, pertarungan antara manusia dan makhluk jejadian masih berlangsung begitu sengit. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana- ke mari mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. "Changmin-_ah_!"

Telinga pemuda jangkung itu terusik, mendengar sang senior memanggil. "Jae-_hyung,_ kau di mana?"

Seruan kembali terdengar, "Aku di sini. Tapi kitab Amun Ra ada di dekat patung itu! Ambil dan baca sampulnya!"

"Tapi, _hyung-_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku yakin kau bisa membaca hieroglif!—Aaargh.. Awas kau, berengsek!"

Changmin gamang. Tapi demi keselamatan mereka dan dunia, ia pun segera mencari kitab Amun Ra yang dimaksud Jaejoong. "Patung-.. Mana patung.." Berjalan cepat sembari bergumam. Deretan patung berbeda bentuk berjajar sepanjang jalan.

"Patung kucing emas, Minn_ie-ya_! Ugh-.." Suara Jaejoong kembali menggema. Kedua mata Changmin terbeliak tatkala menemukan patung kucing emas beserta kitab Amun Ra yang tergeletak di bawah patung tersebut. Tergopoh-gopoh ia mengambilnya.

"Baca sampulnya-.. Baca-.. Yang mana? YANG MANA, JAE-_HYUNG_?!"

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku—YANG BELAKANG!"

Changmin segera membalikkan kitab Amun Ra ditangannya. Tulisan paku hieroglif terpampang jelas di sana. Tangannya tremor dengan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan. Baiklah, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali.

"Pssst-.. Pssstttt-"

"BACA DENGAN KERAS, SHIM CHANGMIN! ATAU TIDAK AKAN KUMASAKKAN KIMCHI DAN BULGOGI LAGI NANTI!"

"Iya, _hyung._ Iyaaaaaaa-"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum kembali mengulang bacaannya. "_Huthak seim.._ _Huthak—Hyung,_ aku tidak tahu simbol ini!"

Jaejoong menganyunkan pedangnya ke depan. Namun karena tangannya kurang erat menggenggam gagang pedang, pedang itu pun terlempar jauh akibat baku hantam dengan pisau yang digunakan Anck-su-Namun. Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Changmin kembali memanggilnya.

"Bentuknya seperti apa?" Jaejoong menahan ayunan tangan mumi wanita itu yang hendak menikamnya.

"Bersayap, seperti burung. Ah-.. Bangau, Jae-_hyung._ Bangau!"

Sebelah mata Jaejoong terpejam, mencoba menahan sesak yang mulai memenuhi tenggorok dan rongga dadanya. Anck-su-Namun mencekik leher Jaejoong. Tenaganya tidak main-main.

"Am—_amenephus_!" Tendangan Jaejoong telak mengenai tubuh mumi di atasnya. Geraman mumi tak berlidah membuat telinga Jaejoong berdengung sesaat. "Berisik!" Kembali baku hantam terjadi. Jaejoong _versus_ Anck-su-Namun.

Tautan alis Yunho saling teranyam. Seluruh otot bisepnya berkontraksi hebat saat menahan serangan dari antek-antek Imhotep. Ia dikepung oleh empat mumi bertenaga banteng. Pria _manly_ itu mendorong pedangnya sekuat tenaga hingga salah satu dari antek Imhotep terjatuh. Namun ternyata ia lengah, bagian belakangnya terbuka tanpa pertahanan. Salah satu dari antek Imhotep memukulnya hingga Yunho harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh berguling-guling di tangga batu.

Yunho berdecih. Empat antek Imhotep menghunuskan pedangnya, menganyunkan ke arah pria bermarga Jung. Yunho bersiap bangun, namun suara menggelegar Changmin terdengar ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"_Huthak seim amenephus! [7]_"

TAK

Empat pedang terhunus dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dari hidung Yunho. Mata tajam beriris gelap itu melirik antek-antek Imhotep yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan serangannya. Keempat pedang tersebut ditarik oleh pemegangnya masing-masing. Mengangkatnya di depan dada seperti prajurit yang memberi hormat senjata. Empat mumi itu berbaris rapi dan berbalik. Melihat hal tersebut, Yunho langsung beringsut dari tempatnya.

Imhotep yang sedang melawan Yoochun dan Junsu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Yoochun menarik Junsu menjauh selagi perhatian Imhotep teralihkan.

"_Kenapa kalian berhenti? Hancurkan dia!_" perintah Imhotep. Tetapi taka da satupun dari keempat mumi tersebut yang mendengar perintahnya. Mereka masih diam di tempat.

"_Kubilang—hancurkan dia! Hancurkan dia!_" Imhotep berteriak seperti orang yang frustasi.

Changmin menyeringai melihat mumi-mumi itu tidak lagi menjadi antek Imhotep. Kini giliran Shim Changmin yang mengendalikan. "_Fakush khah Anck-su-Namun! [8]_"

_Well-.._ Ada untungnya Jaejoong memaksa Changmin belajar hieroglif beserta beberapa kosakatanya tiap akhir pekan.

Empat mumi bereaksi terhadap perintah Changmin. Mereka berjalan cepat—masih dengan barisan rapi _a la_ prajurit—menuju tempat pertarungan Jaejoong dan Anck-su-Namun yang berjarak beberapa pilar dari tempatnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan serangan kala menyadari keterkejutan mumi wanita di hadapannya. Bergegas ia menyingkir dari sana. Tepat saat akan berbelok, Jaejoong berpapasan dengan empat mumi yang berjalan rapi dan cepat ke tempat di mana Anck-su-Namun berada.

Tak lama kemudian, suara teriakan menggema. Anck-su-Namun telah binasa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Imhotep menatap nanar kejadian tersebut. Kabut kemarahan nampak pekat dimatanya. Yunho segera meraih pedangnya yang sempat terjatuh. Bersiap menghadapi amukan dari mantan Pendeta Agung Fir'aun Seti I.

Jaejoong meraih pundak Changmin. "Minn_ie-ya,_ cepat buka kitabnya-" titahnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Changmin segera meraih kunci Anubis yang ia simpan di dalam saku celana. "Ini, _hyung-_"

Yoochun dan Junsu menyerang secara bersamaan dari belakang punggung Imhotep. Namun serangan tersebut dapat ditepis dengan baik oleh makhluk jadi-jadian yang sedang mengamuk. Yunho dan Imhotep terlibat pertarungan sengit.

CTIK

"Yunho-_ya,_ tolong alihkan perhatiannya selagi kami mencari mantra!"

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah—ouch!" Tubuh Yunho terlempar jatuh ke lantai batu berpasir. "Jangan lama-lama, Jae. Ada banteng yang mengamuk-.."

Jaejoong panik. Kerutan didahinya menebal. Tangannya dengan tempo cepat membolak-balik lembaran tebal kitab emas Amun Ra yang dipegang Changmin. "Ayo, _hyung,_ cepat-"

BRUGH

" Ugh!" Yoochun serta Junsu menabrak dinding dan bertumpukan seperti _sandwich._

"Mana, mana, manaaaaaa-"

Kerah pakaian Yunho ditarik ke atas oleh Imhotep sampai kakinya tidak menapak lantai lagi. Yunho berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, tapi kakinya malah terasa kesemutan. Nafasnya sesak karena disamping menarik kerah bajunya, Imhotep juga menekan leher Yunho. "Sekarang giliranmu." Mulut Imhotep terbuka sangat lebar. Bersiap untuk menyerap sari kehidupan di dalam tubuh calon korbannya. Yunho bergerenyit.

"Ketemu!"

Changmin mempertahankan posisinya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulut. "_Kadishmal, kadishman. Pharadus, pharadus! [9]_"

Sebuah cahaya biru menyeruak dari dalam dinding marmer gading. Semakin lama semakin pekat. Imhotep sontak melepaskan genggamannya pada Yunho. Detik berikutnya, sebuah kereta kencana—sama persis seperti kereta kencana yang pernah Jaejoong lihat di museum London—tembus pandang namun kasat mata berwarna biru muncul dari balik dinding marmer. Melaju cepat ke arah Imhotep, menabrak dan menembusnya. Membawa serpihan jiwa mantan Pendeta Agung kembali menuju dinding marmer. Diiringi lolongan sang pemilik yang tidak rela jika serpihan jiwanya ditarik kembali ke alam baka.

Tim ekspedisi Jaejoong berkumpul. Imhotep masih dapat berdiri tegak di sana. Yunho berada di depan sebagai tameng sekaligus pedang.

Imhotep berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Yunho memegang pedangnya erat. Kian dekat dan-

SLEB

Pedang itu menancap dengan indah di perut Imhotep. Mengucurkan cairan kehitaman dari luka yang diderita. Semua terperangah. Imhotep berubah menjadi makhluk biasa setelah kereta kencana itu menarik serpihan jiwa Imhotep.

Pandangan kosong, tatapan tak percaya terpancar dari mata pria tandus tersebut. Berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Hingga akhirnya jatuh ke dalam kolam air hitam yang bergejolak. Menelan tubuh Imhotep yang laun-laun berubah ke wujud mumi. Miris. Gumaman dalam bahasa Mesir kuno tertelan dalam golakan air hitam yang menenggelamkan jasad dari orang pendendam.

"Kematian hanyalah sebuah awal-.." gumam Jaejoong menirukan kalimat yang diukir Imhotep pada peti matinya.

Semua berakhir.

"_Hyung-.._ Hanya aku—karena kakiku sedang sakit atau memang sedang ada gempa di sini?" Ucapan Changmin menyadarkan semuanya dari keadaan. Ruang kuil yang mereka tempati kini berguncang hebat. Serpihan pasir dan bebatuan kecil mulai berjatuhan dari langit-langit. "Ayo, tempat ini akan segera hancur!" Yoochun berseru.

Kelima orang itu langsung berlarian ke luar, dipimpin oleh Yoochun yang—untungnya—masih mengingat seluk beluk jalan yang telah mereka lewati. Guncangan dahsyat meruntuhkan pilar-pilar, retakan dinding menjalar, pintu-pintu batu mulai menutup sendirinya. Changmin tersandung, kitab Amun Ra ditangannya tergelincir, masuk ke dalam kolam air. "_Hyung_!" Jaejoong berbalik.

"Amun Ra jatuh ke dalam air. Kita harus mengambilnya!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lupakan itu! Yunho-_ya,_ bantu aku memapah Changmin-"

Memilih opsi lain yang lebih cepat, Yunho dengan sigap meraih tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya di punggung. "Ayo, Jae!"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala dan berlari mengikuti anggotanya yang lain. Junsu dan Yoochun tak hentinya berseru mencarikan jalan ke luar. Tempat ini akan runtuh, hancur di bawah padang pasir nan luas.

Berbelok ke kanan dan akhirnya tiba di ruang tempat penyimpanan harta Fir'aun Seti I. Kelima orang itu mendelik tatkala melihat seseorang yang mereka kenali sebagai kaki tangan Imhotep sedang terburu-buru memasukkan tumpukan emas ke dalam sebuah tas.

"Itu jalan keluarnya!"

Sebuah celah besar yang mana mulai ditutup oleh pintu batu. Berlari secepatnya dan berhasil melewati pintu tersebut dengan selamat. Junsu mengintip ke dalam celah. Grum, pamannya secara biologis mencoba menggapai celah pintu yang mulai tertutup. "Paman, ayo cepat. Tinggalkan saja barang-barang itu!"

Namun titahnya tidak diindahkan. Wajah memelas pamannya yang berusaha menembus pintu dengan sekantung emas dipundak terasa sia-sia. Pintu tertutup sudah. Junsu mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian kembali bangkit mengejar teman-temannya.

Sebuah cahaya menyambut di ujung lorong. Begitu kontras dengan suasana koridor yang gelap gulita. Suara runtuhnya bangunan batu mengaung dan menggema. Terdengar dari segala penjuru. Kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong sampai di titik penghujung lorong. Melompat dan berguling menghidari longsoran pasir yang menelan Hamunaptra pelan-pelan.

Derai tawa keluar dari bibir Changmin. Helaan nafas lega bersamaan dihembuskan. Degupan jantung di dada bergemuruh. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba menetralisir dengan caranya sendiri. "Aku-_hosh_—tidak menyangka jika kita-.. Dapat keluar hidup-hidup setelah apa yang kita lalui.."

Junsu menyikut lengan Yoochun pelan, "Sama. Ini benar-benar gila-.."

Jaejoong membaringkan dirinya di atas pasir. Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Artinya sudah semalam suntuk mereka bertarung habis-habisan dengan mantan Pendeta Agung Fir'aun Seti I beserta obsesi gilanya.

"Wow.. Lihat. Kameraku merekam semuanya!" Changmin menatap takjub kamera yang sedari awal tetap menyala di kepalanya. Junsu melirik sang pemuda jangkung. "Benarkah?" Changmin mengangguk.

Yunho menyapu pipinya yang berpeluh. Yakin jika penampilannya saat ini sangat awut-awutan. Jujur, tubuh Changmin itu sangat berat. "Cepat bangun. Saat ini aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuh dan beristirahat dengan baik."

"Benar, _hyung._ Aku setuju!"

"Ya, ya, ya-.. Mari kita pulaaaaang-"

"Jaejoong_ie-hyung,_ setelah penelitian selesai, aku akan menagih janjimu membuatkanku masakan Korea satu minggu penuh."

"Apa? Kapan aku berjanji seperti itu padamu?"

"Aww—_hyung._ Jangan menamparku-"

"Sudah, sudah. Yoochun-_ah,_ kau yang menyetir!"

"Baiklah-.."

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin naik ke dalam mobil sewaan mereka. Maju melesat membelah gurun pasir di pagi hari. Canda tawa menghiasi perjalanan pulang mereka. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari jika bagasi mobil terisi penuh oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berharga dan bernilai tinggi. Mari ucapkan terima kasih kepada mendiang paman Grum.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh punggung tangan sang pemuda androgini lalu menggenggamnya erat. Mengesampingkan suara-suara berisik yang ditimbulkan ketiga anggota lainnya. Pria bermata serupa mata rubah itu sukses mengalihkan atensi Jaejoong.

Pemuda androgini cenderung cantik itu mengembangkan senyum. Senyuman termanis yang pernah Yunho lihat. "Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan ambigu tersuarakan dibibir Yunho. Lewat tatapan mata, Jaejoong paham. "Tentu." Keduanya tersenyum malu. Ya-.. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan 'lah yang tahu maksud di balik kata-kata juga tatapan YunJae; Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Changmin merentangkan tangannya menyenggol Jaejoong. Menghilangkan efek romatisme antara dua lelaki yang dilanda kasmaran dengan seketika. Tapi sayang, si pemilik tangan tak tahu jika sikapnya menjadi alasan tatapan menyeramkan Yunho.

"Kapan kita akan memulai penelitian yang sesungguhnya, _hyung_?"

"Lusa, mungkin-"

Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dengan nyaman. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selepas riset dengan Professor Berth, aku akan pulang ke Korea. Aku rindu rumah-"

Junsu dan Yoochun tiba-tiba terkekeh sembari melakukan _high-five._ "Kita akan pulang bersama ke sana, Changmin. Kami juga merindukan tanah kelahiran. _Yahoo_!"

"Oke, oke.."

Matahari mematenkan posisinya di cakrawala. Panas yang menyengat di gurun tandus tak menyurutkan semangat kelompok ekspedisi Jaejoong untuk pulang—dalam artian ke tempat di mana sewajarnya manusia tinggal. Karena bagaimanapun tugas Jaejoong sebagai mahasiswa belum selesai dilaksanakan.

"Tisu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pembalasan yang didasari dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam tak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapan pun.

Goresan luka yang mulai bernanah dan membusuk, tak jua mencapai hati.

Kematian hanyalah sebuah awal, batas awal dari ketiadaan.

Namun, cinta yang teramat dalam akan bermetamorfosis menjadi obsesi tak berdasar. Kabut nafsu memusnahkan akal pikiran, mempekerjakan naluri bak binatang. Iblis akan menguasai sampai batas titik terakhir.

Cinta yang tulus adalah kunci. Keikhlasan pada setiap rasa yang tertumpah ruah sangat berarti. Mengemban segala tanggung jawab untuk hasil di kemudian hari.

Maka dari itu, **_Ark_** akan mengantarkan kalian sampai ke tujuan yang sejati.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

_[1] Sistem tulisan formal yang digunakan masyarakat Mesir kuno yang terdiri dari kombinasi simbol (logograf) dan alphabet._

_[2] Ilmu yang mempelajari tentang peradaban Mesir kuno._

_[3] Sama dengan definisi hieroglif/tulisan paku_

_[4] Yunho, karena ia hafal letak di mana Hamunaptra berada tanpa harus mengandalkan peta. Maka dari itu Changmin menyebutnya begitu._

_[5] Mantra pembangkit Imhotep dari kutukan yang disadur dari film aslinya._

_[6] Mantra yang digunakan Iris (Jaejoong) untuk memanggil kitab Amun Ra._

_[7] & [8] Mantra yang lagi-lagi dicomot dari film aslinya. Kurang lebih berartikan perintah untuk mengendalikan dan membunuh Anck-su-Namun._

_[9] Mantra penarik dan penyegel kekuatan Imhotep._

.

.

So, bagaimana? Setelah sejauh ini tidak ada komentar? Hmmm.. Tidak mungkin.

Bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai dan tidak suka? Atau ada yang kurang dimengerti?

Review~ :D

**_The Mummy © Stephen Sommers_**

**_Ark © Vans Voldamin_**


End file.
